Give Your Heart a Break
by Addctd2Greys
Summary: What if they all went to High School together and had different career paths and plans for the future. This is an AU Fanfiction that follows the freshman's first semester as they are new to West Seattle High School. This focuses on Cristina Yang. Would love to hear your opinions! c:
1. Intro

Give Your Heart a Break

What if they all went to High School together and had different career paths and plans for the future. This is an AU Fanfiction that follows the freshman's first semester as they are new to West Seattle High School. This focuses on Cristina Yang.

**Chapter 1 Getting to Know Everyone at West Seattle High School:**

Freshman: 

**Meredith Grey: **Merediththe daughter of world class surgeon, Ellis Grey and an only child. Meredith is on the swim team and dance team. Her best friend is Cristina Yang and her boyfriend is Derek Shepherd,

**Alex Karev:** Alex's parents own a bar and he is the oldest of two. His father is a deadbeat and his mother is schizophrenic. Alex is very athletic; he plays football and he wrestles. He is also a "ladies man" he loves Izzie but also likes to sleep around,

**George O'Malley-** George is the geek of the freshman class, and president of the Dungeons and Dragons Club. His parents are sweet and he has many older brothers. George is in love with Izzie but in a relationship with Callie Torres.

**Izzie Stevens-** Izzie is the perkiest most upbeat freshman there is. She lives in the trailer park miles from West Seattle High with her mom. She is a cheerleader and loves it. She is in love with star freshman football player, Alex.

**Cristina Yang-** Cristina is one of the most privileged and smartest students at West Seattle. Her mother is very into fashion and they live off her stepfather, Saul Rubenstein an oral surgeon. Cristina is a swimmer, dancer and the star of the Chess Club. Cristina is dating the star running back for West Seattle Wildcats, Preston Burke.

Sophomores:

**Amelia Shepherd- **Amelia is the youngest sister of star quarterback Derek Shepherd. She is also one of the hottest most popular girls and she's the youngest student on the Varsity cheerleading squad.

**Calliope Torres- **Calliope or Callie is the toughest member of the JROTC at West Seattle. She is in the color guard and is perfect. She comes from a privileged family and doesn't like people to know. She is in a relationship with George O' Malley but has feelings for Arizona Robbins.

**Miranda Bailey-** Miranda is very smart and very quiet. She is dating Tucker Jones from their rival school and it's love…..or so she thinks.

Juniors: 

**Lucy Fields- **Lucy is the head cheerleader of West Seattle High and makes it known. She's been having a fling with Alex but sees how much he loves Izzie.

**Arizona Robbins- **Arizona is new to West Seattle. Her family travels a lot and she is a lesbian.

**Addison Montgomery-** Addie is a band geek but very rich. She used to date Derek Shepherd until he found Meredith Grey. She was heartbroken but fell in love with his best friend Mark Sloan.

**Mark Sloan-** Mark is the best friend of Derek Shepherd and a great football, basketball and baseball player. His family is very dysfunctional so he stays with the Shepherds a lot. He is one of the best players on the team and dating Addison Montgomery.

**Owen Hunt-** Owen is new to West Seattle. He is in JROTC and very tough. He lives with his mother and has his eye on Cristina Yang. He makes the football, basketball and Baseball team.

**Preston Burke-** Preston Burke is the star linebacker for West Seattle mother is a chief and his father a business man. He is in love with Cristina Yang, and won't let anyone forget it. He eventually plays basketball and baseball team.

**Derek Shepherd: **Derek is the star quarterback for West Seattle Wildcats. He lives with his sister Amelia and their mother. He loves Meredith Grey and has so much planned for them,


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friday Night Lights

It was the 4th game of the season and West Seattle's second home game. So far they were 3-0. Perfect.

After the first few confusing weeks of high school, Meredith and Cristina were in a happy place. They both made the dance team and both were dating great football players. Meredith was happily involved with Derek Shepherd and Cristina with Preston Burke. They were walking towards the stadium; both dressed in blue and yellow supporting their guys and their school.

"I really do not understand why we have to sit here at this game all night and then go to dinner with the two of them after." Said Cristina. She was thinking of all the homework she'd have to do the next day.

"Cristina, it'll be fun. Plus my mom's at a medical conference in Boston so you can stay the night which also means they can come over for a while." Meredith knew this would cheer Cristina up.

"I knew I kept you around for something" she said giggling.

Meredith playfully hit her. "So NOT funny, here are some good seats"

They sat in the cool September night watching their guys play a killer game and defeat the Bulldogs. They cheered and had a great time. After the game they waited outside the locker room for Derek and Preston to come out. Freshly showered, the guys both walked out and gave their girls hugs and kisses. "You guys look very spirited!" Derek expressed as he looked at the girls.

"It was a spirit wear game" Meredith said.

"You guys look cute" Preston said and he kissed Cristina's forehead. "So Cristina ride with me and Meredith with Derek and we'll meet at the pizza parlor."

Meredith and Cristina looked at each other, "Or we can go to my house" Mer said.

The guys looked at each other and agreed. In Preston's car; He and Cristina jammed out to the radio station and sang together holding hands. In Derek's car; He and Meredith talked about their day and the plans for tonight. "So no mom all weekend?" he asked.

"No, she's in Boston, so Cristina's keeping me company."

"I could keep you company"

"If Cristina's with me, I'd actually get work done."

"True" he said as he pulled into the driveway.

Meredith got out the car and unlocked the door. Everyone entered the house and sat walked into the living room. "Cristina and I are going to change, make your selves at home." Meredith said as they ran up the steps.

Derek and Preston sat in the living room and watched some sports. "This is the first time actually being alone with the guys." Cristina pointed out as they changed into animal print pajama shorts and camisoles.

"I know but it'll be fun, lots of fun."

"I'm a virgin."

"So am I. We don't have to fuck them you know."

"Well they're probably expecting it."

"No. Just relax Cristina."

"Fine" she said and blew out a breath. Cristina wasn't used to relationships and lying and sneaking around.

They walked out of Mer's room and she guided Cristina to one of the guest rooms, "Here is where you'll be sleeping. Or you and Preston…."

"Shut up" Cristina said and giggled as they made their way down the steps.

"More sports" Mer complained as she sat on Derek's lap.

"Of course, it's our thing." He said.

Until this year, Cristina had not been in a serious relationship. She really liked Preston but had no idea how to be in a relationship. He met her family, took her to dinner, they watched movies at her house and even kissed sometimes but she knew he wanted more. She sat down next to him on the couch and cuddled up with him like they did when they watched movies. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

They started watching Bridesmaids and after a while Meredith and Derek were whispering and giggling then Meredith got up took his hand and they went upstairs.

"Preston, can I ask you something…" Cristina asked.

"Of course love"

"Do you want to go upstairs?" she said sheepishly.

"Only if you want to." He said. She got up and walked in front of him and grabbed his hand and they walked upstairs and into the guest room. She turned on the radio and they cuddled in the bed.

"What time do you have to be home?" she asked.

"I still have 2 hours until curfew…" he whispered against her ear. That sent shivers down her spine.

"Alright" she rolled over and kissed him. And he kissed her back passionately. He rolled on top of her and she was under him moving her hands over his chest and down his back. He straddled her and kissed her neck and jawline. He lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach too. Then he stopped. "I-I think I love you." He whispered.

Nobody ever told her that before and she was in shock. "I-I-I think I love you too." She grabbed his head, pulled it down, and gave him a big kiss. He parted her lips and she accepted his tongue. His hands traveled to her shorts and untied them then removed his shirt. She felt his penis harden over her thigh and she didn't know what was going to happen. "I'm not ready…for sex. I'm not ready."

"It's okay Cristina." He said and kissed her. "Do you want to try anything at all?"

"Like what?" she asked confusedly.

"Like this…"he said and pulled her shorts and panties to the side until he found her clit then he began rubbing it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it is." She said breathlessly. He continued to rub her clit and then entered a finger inside her. She gasped loudly. Soon, right under his fingers her bodied shuddered and she experienced her first orgasm. He raised himself back up and put his fingers in her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Good isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I liked it." She said as she licked his finger.

"You taste good." He said and kissed her. "Really good." They both giggled.

"Do you want…something…?" she asked nervously.

"You don't have to Cristina; it was my pleasure to pleasure you."

"You're tooo sweet! Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course love." He said and held her in his arms. "So, homecoming is in a couple weeks. Do you want to go with me?"

"YESSS!" she screamed. They laughed and began discussing what color they should wear. "Jewel tones look best on me" she said.

"Well you get a dress and then I'll coordinate." He said and kissed her.

Midnight came fast and Derek and Preston had to leave. Meredith and Cristina made pizza rolls and re-watched Bridesmaids and then went to sleep. Neither speaking of their night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wildcats Attack

The next week dragged on so slowly for Meredith and Cristina. They had intense dance practices because Districts was coming up and they had to prepare to win. The Districts championship consisted of 6 dance teams from the area competing at Franklin High School. The team got new uniforms and had an amazing routine to wow the crowd.

When the last bell rang on Friday Cristina and Meredith were too excited. Meredith caught up to Cristina as they walked to the gym to meet up with the guys.

"I wish we could go to the game tonight, sucks that we have a competition tomorrow." Meredith said to Cristina.

"I know, but at least Derek and Preston are coming. That'll be…interesting..."

"Very. I'm so excited for tomorrow; it's going to be great." Mer said as they walked into the locker room to change. When they finished they walked into the gymnasium where the football team and cheerleaders sat around eating. They found Derek and Preston sitting with their friend Mark.

"BUS LEAVING IN 15" the Coach announced.

"Why does the game have to be so far away?" Cristina moaned.

"At least we get to see you guys perform tomorrow." Preston said.

"That'll be fun." She said and kissed him. "Good luck tonight, kick ass."

"I will. I always do." He said kissing her back. "We're going to put our stuff on the bus and then we'll be right back, promise."

As soon as they left, Derek's sister Amelia walked over. "Hey ladies, are you going to the game tonight?"

"No, we have a dance competition tomorrow morning." Meredith replied.

"Oh, that sucks. Well kick ass tomorrow. Go wildcats!" she said and skipped over to her friends.

"She's nice, too nice. She's ALWAYS like this." Mer said.

"Scary!" Cristina said

"What's scary?" Preston asked walking behind Cristina.

"Cheerleaders, they're so peppy."

"So are you." He teased

"Shut up." She said with a smirk.

"ALRIGHT TEAM. LET'S GO!" the coach yelled.

"Love you" Preston said to her.

"Love you too" she said and kissed him tenderly.

There dance coach walked and had them stretch and get ready. "So you two are very cozy." Mer pointed out.

"Well yeah, we're a couple and we really like…maybe even love each other."

"Wow. Are you going to homecoming together?"

"Duh! My dress is lavender, strapless, and kind of short."

"Very hot! Mine is turquoise and silver. Are we all going together?"

"Of course! It'll be great. I'm pretty sure my mom has a lecture in Florida too."

"Sleepover?"

"Definitely."

"Last time was…great."

"I know. Do you think you'll go all the way?"

"I don't know….I think I want too."

"You should, it's fun."

"WHAT!?"

"Alright ladies! Positions. We need to get out early tonight." She started the music and they practiced for 45 minutes. "Okay we have a long day tomorrow. Get rest and I will see you guys here at 8 am." They left practice went home. Cristina remembered something Mer had said at practice and decided to text her.

C: I know it's getting late but earlier you said all the way was fun….

M: Yeah….

C: You didn't….did you?

M: We did, we did indeed.

C: Now Preston's going to want it. Great.

M: After the first time you'll be fine. Just remind me to get you extra sheets ;)

C: You're awful; very awful.

M: love you 3 see you tomorrow. Good night.

The next morning Cristina woke up at 7 am and showered. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and curled her ponytail. She checked her bag and made sure she had all the items for the day. She walked down the stairs grabbed a bagel and waited for Preston to get her.

Meredith woke up at 4:30 am to say goodbye to her mother. She went back to sleep and woke up at 7am, showered, and then curled her hair. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and then waited for Derek.

At 8am Cristina, Meredith, Preston, and Derek waited in the gym so they could go to Franklin High School. The dance team members were all in there matching sweat suits with curly hair and big gold/navy zebra print bows.

"You guys will be the first people from our school to see our brand new dance uniforms, they're amazing." Meredith said.

"Beyond amazing; they're sexy" Cristina said.

"You two are crazy in the morning, it's so early." Derek said.

"Don't you want coffee or something?" Preston asked.

"Yes" both Cristina and Meredith said.

"Okay we're going to drive to Franklin, get your coffee, save good seats, and then just text us when you guys get to the school." Preston said. So they gave out their hugs and kisses and then the girls got on the bus and went to Franklin high school. Once they arrived, the girls went into classroom 141 and started stretching and doing their makeup. Cristina text Preston:

C: Coffee please!

P: We're going to Starbucks, orders?

C: Pumpkin spice latte for me and white chocolate espresso for Mer.

P: Be there in 10. 3

"Preston and Derek will be here in ten minutes. So let's finish getting ready." Cristina informed Mer. They did each other's makeup big and glitzy. Blue, gold, and sparkly! Cristina was so excited for today, they were going to come out on top and she knew it. After they finished their makeup, they sat on the floor and stretched. Cristina's phone buzzed.

P: Coffee's here. What room?

C: 141 Plzzz and Thank you

Within a minute Derek and Preston knocked on the door and brought their coffee. "Good luck today, you guys will do amazing, you guy's makeup is great. We love you guys and see you out there." Derek said. They got more hugs and kisses and returned to stretching and drinking coffee.

At 10 o clock the festivities began. Only 6 schools were competing for regionals so it was going to be a fairly short day. The girls fixed their hair and bows, put on their navy gold and zebra uniforms and then they worked on jumps and flips. West Seattle was the final team to go.

The first team was several beats behind, the second team had many difficult jumps that their girls couldn't stick, the third team was too stiff, the fourth was good but didn't have any difficulties and the fifth team didn't show up. So as of now, West Seattle was favored to go on to regionals and possibly win districts.

When the girls were called, they had the biggest smiles on their faces and they looked great. Meredith and Cristina looked for their guys in the audience and there they were; Preston and Derek ! It distracted Cristina for a second but seeing them made her dance harder. As soon as the music began, she was in the move. They were precise, on beat, and the difficulty was extreme.

At 3 o'clock pm it was official. West Seattle Wildcats were the 2012 District Winners. Cristina and Meredith hugged each other so tightly. They were so excited; they did their Wildcat chant, and then ran to the classroom to get ready to go home. Cristina checked her phone and had an message.

Preston: Cristina! You guys were great. I'm so proud of you. You looked amazing and I'm so happy for you guys. I love you so much.

She didn't bother answering back. They put their sweat suits on wore their medals and loaded the bus. Meredith and Cristina sat next to each other and listened to music. Once they arrived at the school, the parking lot was full of students, faculty, and parents cheering them on. Cristina stepped off the bus and looked for Preston. The team decided to take a picture in front of the bus. They walked into the gym and Preston and Derek were there with candy, flowers, and balloons. "Awe you guys are so sweet!" Meredith said.

Cristina dropped her bags and ran to Preston and jumped into his arms! "You guys were so great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you so much!" she said

"Let's go and celebrate. I will take you to lunch and then we can go to your place for movies."

"Perfect" she said and kissed him. "Mer we're going to go. I'll text you about homecoming later."

"Bye Cristina! Bye Preston."

Cristina jumped on his back and he carried her and her bags to his car. They were laughing and talking acting like children. Preston put her down and put all her bags and things in his trunk then opened the door for her. He started the car and they started singing to FUN and he pulled out of the parking lot. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"IHOP! I could really go for some pancakes right now or Chipotle! I'm so hungry."

"How about IHOP now and then maybe your mom will get us Chipotle for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." She said and reached over and kissed him.

After brunch they went to Cristina's house and her mother and stepfather were watching the news. "How was your competition honey?" Her mother asked.

"Amazing! We won and our uniforms got great reviews!" Cristina said winking at Preston.

"I'm happy for you. Hello Preston."

"Hello Mrs. Rubenstein." He said as he sat on the couch.

"I'm going to shower mom and then I'll be back down."

"Alright honey."

Preston watched the news with her parents and they waited for her to come back. Cristina showered and got all that makeup off her face and then she put on jeans and a tee shirt then threw her hair up. She went down the stairs and sat with Preston for a while. "Mom, we're going to do homework upstairs."

Cristina and Preston walked up the stairs and into her room. She lay on the bed and he climbed on top of her and they started making out. Then they heard someone coming up the stairs and stopped. Saul walked past the room and they laughed. "So I have a special gift for you next Saturday." She told him.

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"It's an after homecoming surprise, and you're going to love it!"

"Well in that case I can't wait." He reached over and kissed her. "Can I have a preview?"

"I guess" she said and moved off the bed and went into her closet and reached on the top shelf for a bag in the corner. She opened it turned around and threw the cloth at him, He caught it opened it and seen tiny lacey underwear.

"That's very hot. I like it" he threw them back at her.

"You'll like the rest too." she said and put the panties away.

Cristina's phone started going off. It was her mother.

Helen: What do you guys want to eat?

"Mom wants to know what you want from Chipotle."

"I'll have steak burrito."

C: Steak burrito for him and Chicken burrito for me.

Helen: On our way now.

"She's going now."

"Alright, so come here." He put his arms out. She plopped down into his lap and let him hold her. "I cannot wait for next Saturday; we're going to have a great time."

"You have no idea." She said turned head and kissed him. "I should probably do some homework now."

"Probably." he let go of her and she got her bag and pulled out some papers and he helped her study

Helen came up the stairs with their burritos and some waters. "Here you go. Don't make a mess."

"Yes ma'am." Preston said.

Cristina turned Netflix on and they sat and watched The Last Song. Cristina was in tears and he just held her. "Our love is greater than theirs" Preston said and broke the silence.

"Is it really?" she said quizzically. "Theirs is perfect."

"So is ours." He said and kissed her. She returned the kiss with lots of passion and turned around. She straddled him and he put his fingers through her hair. "I love you Cristina."

"I love you too." She said and continued kissing him. She could feel him harden under her and decided they should stop. "That's enough for today." She said and smiled.

"I have one more hour until I have to get home. Momma's birthday is tomorrow and we're going up to Medina for the day so I won't be able to talk to you much."

"Tell her happy birthday for me, even if she doesn't like me."

"Mamma likes you. She just is cautious for me,"

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm her baby. She feels like it's important for me to be cared for by the right person, the right way."

"That make since. My mom thinks you're perfect and good looking."

"Oh yeah. What do you think?"

"I think you're smart, sexy, kind, gentle, and perfect for me."

"That's sweet!" he said and kissed her.

"I know." She said and smiled widely.

Preston checked the time and he had to go. "I've got to go." He said and rolled off the bed. They walked down the steps and he hugged her mother and gave Saul a handshake. Cristina walked him to the door and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you on Monday, its spirit week! So be spirited."

"I'll try!" he said and kissed her goodbye.

As soon as he left Cristina texted Meredith:

C: Shopping tomorrow please!

M: Whyyy?

C: Homecoming stuff.

M: Like what?

C: Lingerie and hair stuff.

M: Oooo fancy. We can go to the mall around 3.

Cristina spent the rest of the night doing homework and listening to music.

The next morning Cristina woke up around 11 and went straight to the kitchen to eat. Her mother had made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Cristina sat down and ate then went to shower. When she got she went to her closet and picked out a pink sweater and light blue skinny jeans. At 3 Meredith and her housekeeper came by and picked up Cristina then dropped them off at the mall.

Their first stop was Sally's Beauty Supply. Cristina got rollers and a gorgeous headband. Next they went to Victoria's Secret. They both wanted something cute for Saturday. "Cristina, you should get red. Red is sexy especially for your first time." Meredith tried to convince her.

"What are you getting?" Cristina asked curiously. She knew Meredith and Derek already "sealed the deal" but Meredith still wanted it to be special.

"I'm going to get this baby blue baby doll. It's cute and kind of innocent."

"Maybe I should get the blue and you get the red."

"True. Fine, I get sexy and you get innocent." Works perfectly." Cristina said as they paid for their outfits. After shopping the two of them went to Panera Bread for cake and coffee.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spirit Week

It was Spirit Week; the best week of the first semester.

**Monday: **It was twin day so Meredith and Cristina both dressed in their favorite matching outfit. Bright pink DANCE tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and neon pink Converses. Derek and Preston and their friend Mark all wore khaki pants, a blue button up shirt, and tan Sperry's. At lunch Meredith and Cristina met up with Preston, Derek, and Mark.

"Cristina, Meredith, this is my girlfriend Addison Montgomery."

"Hi!" they said in unison. They both knew Addison. She was a junior like the boys and came from a very rich family. Meredith and Cristina had met her at the Seattle Heights Country Club. Addison was tall with long reddish hair but had a "metal mouth" and was in the band. Cristina and Meredith scooted over to make room for her.

"So are you ready for the first dance/band practice for the week?" Meredith asked Addison when the boys went to get their lunches.

"It's exciting. Such an elaborate collaboration just for one performance; it'll be exciting." Addison expressed.

"Yeah" they said in unison again. The boys came back with sandwiches, chips, and water. They all sat down and had a great lunch.

When school got out, Cristina and Meredith walked to the gym and changed into their practice uniform; tights, blue shorts, and a gold tee shirt and put their hair up. When they left the locker room they went towards the field to say hi to Derek and Preston. They exchanged hugs and kisses and went to practice. When Meredith and Cristina entered the gym the band kids were seated in the bleachers with their instruments and music stands. They began tuning and warming up as the dance team stretched and warmed up. Meredith and Cristina sat on the gym floor helping each other stretch. Addison and her friend came over.

"Hey Meredith and Cristina, this is my friend Miranda, but you can call her Mandy." Addison said. Her friend Mandy waved to them. She was short with long braids and glasses. Typical band geek stereotype but she was very kind.

"Nice to meet you Mandy; I'm Meredith and this is Cristina."

"Hello." Mandy said. "Oh, looks like the band has to get back. See you guys later." And they walked off.

"Don't you think it's weird for Mark to date a band geek?" Meredith asked.

"That's mean Mer. He must really like her, she's nice….and has money." Cristina said and pondered on it until their coach was telling them to get ready.

Practice went very well. The band actually was good. They were going to surprise the entire school at the pep rally Friday. After practice Cristina's mom picked up her and Mer and took them to Subway for dinner then brought Mer home.

**Tuesday: **Tuesday was sport day so Cristina and Meredith wore their boyfriend's jerseys and so did Addison. The guys wore their favorite sport team's jersey. Cristina and Meredith were the most popular freshman because their boyfriends were star athletes that ended up in newspapers every once in a while.

Cristina needed a break from her Biology class and decided to go to the restroom. She turned down the hall and seen Preston. She went up behind him and gave him a hug. He turned around and gave her a kiss. "Hey Cristina."

"What're you doing?"

"Going to the nurse, I need aspirin. My head is killing me."

"Sorry babe." She reached on her tip toes and kissed his temples. "I'll see you after school…?"

"Yes, we have today off so Derek Mark and I are going to order corsages and then we're going to eat and come get you guys."

"Sounds like a busy day, bring us food." She said and giggled "Alright, I have to get to class. Love you."

"Love you more." He said and went on his way.

After school Cristina and Preston sat in his car making out. "Pres-Preston I have to g-go to practice." She said as he kissed her. He gave her one more kissed and walked her into the gym. "I'm going to change. See you in an hour."

Meredith was in the locker room about to tie her hair up as Cristina burst in. "Cristina where were you? You have like two minutes." Mer shouted.

"I know, I know. Preston wanted to have some alone time before I had to go."

"Yeah me and Derek did too but I made it here on time."

"Look almost ready." She said as she pulled her shirt over and pulled up her shorts.

They walked out of the locker room and Cristina pulled her hair up. Addison and Miranda came over to say hi while they began to stretch. The band practiced the Lady Gaga music for the pep rally as the dance ran through the routine. At 5pm practice was over and the girls were tired. Derek, Preston, and Mark sat outside waiting for their girls. When they came out, they swapped hugs and goodbyes. All 6 of them went to Cici's pizza and then home.

**Wednesday: **Wednesday was crazy hair day but Meredith didn't participate because Cristina was not at school. She was sick. Cristina laid in bed and watched television as her mother checked on her every half hour. Cristina's phone buzzed around 1:15 which was lunchtime. Preston texted her:

P: Hey honey, how are you doing? Hope you feel better. We miss you. I'll stop bye after practice.

C: I'm doing better; just so exhausted. Thanks.

Cristina went to sleep and a little after 6pm she was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said sleepily. Preston walked in quietly and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"A little bit better, I will be at school tomorrow. I probably missed so much schoolwork and dance practice."

"Calm down, it's okay. I brought your school work and you will catch up on the dance tomorrow." He said and moved into the bed and cuddled her.

"Thanks." She said. They lay cuddled until Cristina fell asleep. Preston kissed her temple and left the house.

**Thursday: **Thursday was pajama day which was perfect for Cristina since she was still getting over her flu. She and Meredith wore zebra print pajama bottoms and plain black tee shirts. Cristina was behind in her classes and was still not feeling 100 percent. She got through the day with help from Meredith and then at lunch she and Preston went for a walk.

Today was the last day that the dance team and band had to rehearse the performance. Even though Cristina was out, she came back better than ever.

**Friday: **Friday was spirit day or Navy and Gold day. The cheerleaders and dancers wore their uniforms, Football players wore their jerseys and jeans, the JROTC Color Guard wore their uniform, and the band kids wore bed tees and jeans. It was a great day. Cristina was in a great mood and homecoming was a day away.

At 2:45 pm all important pep rally persons were called to the gym. The cheerleaders and dancers went into the back gym to stretch as the band warmed up. The football team was in the gym and Derek and Preston snuck away to the back gym. Cristina ran up to Preston and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"You look great" Preston told her and kissed her again.

"Well thank you. I have to go stretch so see you soon."

"Alright" he said and gave her one last kiss.

The students pilled into the gym as the band played the fight song and other tunes. Once everyone was in the gym they introduced the football team and wished them luck then the cheerleaders cheered. After that the band moved around the mats and the dancers came out and got ready. The band began playing and everyone was excited. The dancers began and the crowd went wild. After the performance, the dance team got many compliments and cheers. Cristina and Meredith sat with their team the rest of the pep rally.

When the pep rally was over, Cristina and Meredith stayed after to watch the game and presentation of the homecoming court. It was a great game. After the game, instead of waiting for the guys, Cristina's mother picked them up and brought them to Cristina's house.

Preston was looking for Cristina after the game and texted her:

P: Hey where are you?

C: Mom got me and Mer and brought us home.

P: Oh. Okay…..see you tomorrow then. Your place at 6?

C: Yes, that'd be perfect.

P: Alright, I love you.

C: Love you more. Night. 3

Cristina and Meredith had a girl's night. They watched _What a Girl Wants, _did facials, each other's nails, and deep conditioned their hair. They had a great time; especially knowing tomorrow would be so perfect.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Night To Remember

Saturday morning Cristina and Meredith woke up early due to the excitement of the night ahead. Cristina's mother made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. That afternoon she drove them to the hairdresser.

"Meredith what are you doing to your hair?" Cristina asked her friend as they sat in the salon looking at magazines.

"I'm thinking of getting it lightened, tight curls pinned up. What about you?"

"Fancy! I'm just going to get big loose curls, half up half down, and side sweep bangs."

"Nice."

The girls were called into their chairs and got their hair and makeup done. By the time they finished it was 4:30 pm so Cristina's mother picked them up and brought them home to change into their dresses. At 5:54pm Mark, Addison, Derek, Amelia and Preston pulled into the driveway. Mark was wearing a black tux, red bowtie, and a red rose boutonniere. Addison had on a red dress, black stilettos, black earrings, with a red rose corsage. Derek was wearing a black tux with a turquoise tie and orchid boutonniere. Amelia was wearing a hot pink tight dress, black stilettos, and a black necklace. Preston was wearing a black tux with a lavender tie and a lavender boutonniere. Cristina and Meredith came down the steps in their beautiful dress, they weren't as elaborate as prom dresses, much sexier, but still gorgeous. Meredith wore a knee length sweetheart neckline turquoise dress with rhinestones beading, diamond necklace and earrings, and silver flats. Cristina wore a form fitting fingertip length lavender dress, diamond earrings and necklace, and silver heels.

"WOW!" the guys said in unison as the girls went to give them hugs.

"Let's go outside for some pictures." Cristina's mom said.

"Mom! Really?" Cristina said.

"It's okay Cristina, just a few pictures. It'll be fine." Preston said.

The seven of them followed Helen out back to the gazebo for pictures. They did a lot of group pictures, couple pictures, putting on the corsage pictures, single pictures, the girls and then the guys. "You guys look great. Now go and have a great night." Helen said.

"Bye mom, see you tomorrow." Cristina said and gave her mother a hug and kisses on the cheek and then grabbed her clutch.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Rubenstein" Mer said as she gave Cristina's mom a hug.

"You're welcome Meredith. I'm glad to have you around. Now go have a good time"

Cristina got into Preston's car, Addison into Marks and Meredith and Amelia into Derek's and they drove off to Palomino's, one of the fanciest restaurants in Seattle. After dinner, the couples arrived to their school. The parking lot already packed with cars. They got out and walked towards the gym, Cristina and Meredith were so excited. They walked into the gym and noticed all their peers dressed up and having a great time.

As time passed Cristina and Meredith were tired and hot so they decided to go outside for a bit. They noticed Amelia making out with some football player. They stood outside for a while talking and Amelia stumbled back into the gym, she was drunk. The guy she was making out with was tall, muscular, and had a nice head of strawberry blonde hair. He walked passed Cristina and Meredith smelling of tequila.

"Someone's having a goodtime." Meredith stated.

"Yeah." Cristina said as she watched him return to the gym.

"Are you okay?" Mer asked noticing Cristina's face.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about tonight."

"It'll be okay and you don't have to do it. Plus I'll be right down the hall in case of an emergency. Now let's go back inside"

"Alright." She said and followed Meredith back into the gym. They danced with the guys for another hour and then they decided to cut out a little early and went to Sweet Frog.

"Where's Amelia?" Meredith asked Derek.

"She's getting a ride from Mark because Addison's mom is picking her up."

"Oh, okay" she said and continued eating her ice cream.

They quickly finished up and then went to Meredith's house. The girls went upstairs to change out of their dresses and the guys used the downstairs bathrooms to change out of their tuxes. "Derek, can you come here?" Meredith shouted from her room. It made Cristina more nervous.

Cristina changed into the baby blue baby doll she bought, put Sweet Pea lotion on, and then called Preston up. She sat on the bed cross legged and waited for him. He opened the door and walked in. She stood up. "You look amazing and smell yummy." He told her.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly and reached up for a kiss. Preston kissed her gently on the lips and then laid her on the bed. He kissed her gently a few more times and them more passionately. She ran her hands over his chest and then to the hem of his shirt and began to take it off.

"I'm ready, I'm really ready." She assured him. He removed his shirt and pajama pants and helped her out of her baby doll, exposing her breast. He took them into his mouth gently and began to suck on them. She gently moaned as he turned her on. He moved his hands to the hem of her lacy white panties and removed them; she lifted her hips so he could remove them easily. He spread her legs and kissed her sex several times. She giggled as he teased her. He swept his tongue across her and then plunged it into her deeply making her gasp loudly.

"Cristina, you're not that wet." He said seductively.

"Must be the nerves." She said breathlessly.

"I'll change that." He said and continued moving his tongue around swiftly, then plunged his index finger inside and then his middle finger moving them at a fast pace. He could feel that she was about to explode right beneath and he stopped.

"Preston, what are you doing. I'm ready, why'd you stop!?"

"For this…"he said and positioned himself so that he could enter her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she felt him inside her working at a slow pace. It hurt but she knew it'd get better. She held in her painful cries as he worked on her. He quickened his pace and after a few minutes he exploded inside her. He rolled over out of breath; both of their sweaty bodies lying there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

That was a loaded question. She liked the symbolism that it had of the two of them becoming one but at the same time it didn't feel right. "Yeah, it was great." She said. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." She sat up and put on her baby doll and panties and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and stood there for a while. A minute later she walked back into the room and laid back into the bed with a half-dressed Preston. "I love you Preston."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not Again

It had been a month since homecoming; football season was about to come to an end, the dance team were regional champs about to go to State and Meredith and Cristina's relationships were going great. It was the last football game of the season and it was home so Cristina, Meredith, and Addison dressed warmly and got great seats to watch the Wildcats defeat the Spartans; the game they joined their guys, the football team, cheerleaders, band, and the JROTC Color Guard for a celebratory dinner at Chick-Fil-A.

"Cristina, what do you want to eat?" Preston asked as the guys were going to get their food.

"I think I'll just have a sweet tea and a chicken sandwich."

"Coming right up." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

The guys came back and they all ate and had a great time. Afterwards Meredith and Derek went to her house and Cristina and Preston went to her house; Cristina's parents went to California for a wedding.

They walked into the house and she locked the door behind them. "This is the first time we're actually alone." She pointed out.

"Let's make the most of it." He said kissing her deeply. She grabbed his hand and let him up the steps and to her room. She removed his jacket and pushed him onto the bed.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." She said and snuck off into her bathroom. She changed into a lacy light pink nightgown and grabbed some massage oils. She walked back into her bedroom to a confused Preston. "I figured between school, football, and basketball coming up you'd need a massage."

"Well aren't you considerate. I'd love one." He said with a smirk.

"So remove your shirt and pants and lie on your stomach."

"Yes ma'am." He said and obeyed her instructions. When he lay on his stomach she straddled his legs and began applying the oils to his back and massaging his shoulders and his back then his lower back. After completely oiling and massaging his back she planted soft kisses on his back.

"Now turn over" she said smirking. He once again obeyed her and she applied the oil on his chest and abs along with soft kisses. He grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Your turn" he said and flipped so he was on top of her. "Now turn around" she did as he said. He removed her nightgown and planted kisses on her neck. She moaned lightly to let him know she was enjoying it. He applied the oil onto her back and massaged her shoulders then down her back. "Now flip" she did and he gave her a kiss. She applied more oil onto her; starting at her shoulders, to her collarbones, down her breast, then her stomach. He brought his hands back up to her breasts and massaged them gently. He moved his hands down her abdomen to her panties. She raised her hips so he could remove them easily.

"You're such a tease" she said, wanting him so badly. He parted her legs and swept his tongue across her sex.

"And you're enjoying it" he said seductively and then kissed her; letting her taste herself. He then parted her legs more, readjusted himself, and then entered her. She inhaled deeply taking him in and loving every minute of it. He started off slowly then quickened his pace. She whimpered as he went faster and after a few minutes she shouted his name; her walls tightening around him draining him of all that he had. "Good thing nobody was home." he said and kissed her.

"I know. But that was….wow!" she said and but her nightgown back on. She walked into the bathroom, washed her face, pulled her hair up, and then walked back into the bedroom to a half-dressed Preston looking at her baby pictures.

"You were an adorable baby" he said looking at a picture of her on her 1st birthday.

"Thanks, everyone says I look like my dad."

"Hmmm, still adorable." He said walking back towards the bed with her and laying down wrapping his arms around her. "Our babies will be cuter." He whispered and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

She didn't know whether or not she should be shocked or act normal so she just said "Thanks" Soon after they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Cristina rolled over and noticed an empty bed. She walked to the bathroom to pee and then called out for Preston. The smell of breakfast foods filled the air as she walked down the steps. She went into the kitchen and seen Preston in the kitchen cooking for the two of them.

"Well good morning sleepy head, it's almost 10." He said to her as he flipped a pancake. "I'm making your favorites; pancakes, omelet, sausage, and here is some orange juice.

"Well thank you." She said and kissed him. "Mom will be back at like 4ish and I have practice at 2 so we can hang out until then."

"Sounds perfect, first breakfast though."

"You're trying to fatten me up, but your food looks eatable." She pestered.

"You need to fatten up, you're so tiny." He said teasing her back. "I love you anyway." He then placed their food on the table and ate.

"Love you too." She said and ate. "This is fantastic, I know I kept you around for something." She teased again.

"You are in a good mood this morning."

"Last night was a great night so why wouldn't I be happy?"

"True, very true." They finished eating breakfast then listened to music and had a little dance party. They ended up back in her bed, half naked making out when she noticed the time.

"Preston, its 1:12 I still need to shower." She said as he kissed her neck.

"Okay let's go."

"No, no, no, you stay. I'll be back."

"Come on Cristina." He pleaded.

"Fine, but no sex, just showering."

"Fine" he said and smirked.

They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the water and began to take her clothes off and he followed. As the bathroom steamed up they walked into the shower. She let the water run on her body and he came up behind her and hugged her and started giving her kisses. "No sex" she whispered and began washing her body. Twenty minutes later, they were out of the shower, getting dressed and then on their way to the school.

She arrived to practice right on time and met up with Meredith. "So how was your night?" Mer asked noticing a special glow around her.

"Beyond amazing and then this morning he made us breakfast and we showered…"

"Oh my gosh. That's…hot."

"I know right."

Practice ran a bit late because the girls were learning a new routine for State Championships. Derek was outside waiting for Meredith and Helen was waiting for Cristina. When Cristina got into the car her mother noticed her big smile. "How are you Cristina?"

"Good, how was the wedding mom?"

"Beautiful, I noticed some pots and pans out in the kitchen…."

"Oh, yeah I cooked for me and Mer this morning."

"Oh, alright. So what do you want for dinner? I was thinking Chinese."

"Sounds perfect."

The rest of the weekend passed by slowly and so did the week. Friday night the boys had a team dinner so Saturday Mark, Derek, Preston, Cristina, and Addison went to Meredith's house for movie night. The girls decided to watch _Fear Island. _All the couples sat comfortably in Meredith's living room and half way through the movie Cristina felt really weird. She got off Preston's lap and dashed towards the bathroom, he was behind her holding her hair back as she was vomiting into the toilet. As soon as she thought she was done it came again.

"Sorry Preston." She said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I need to go home, and I know how much you just wanted to hang out…"

"It's fine, you're sick, and need to be in your own bed and need to be taken care of. Let's get you home." He said picking her up off the floor and holding her hand as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked.

"She's nauseous and just threw up, I'm going to take her home." He assured Meredith.

"Alright, thanks for taking care of her." She yelled as Preston and Cristina got into the car. They pulled off slowly; Preston trying not to startle Cristina's stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm alright, just would like to lie down. I hate vomit." She told him.

"I'll get you home, I promise." He said and took her hand and rubbed it.

"Thank you so much."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beginning of the End

Cristina spent her entire Sunday in bed sleeping so she could go to school Monday.

When she woke up that morning, she still felt a bit sick so she grabbed some saltine crackers and orange juice and waited for Preston to pick her up. Halfway through her pack of crackers she heard his car pull up so she went outside and walked to his car. He was outside holding the door open for her.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as she entered the car.

"I'm okay. Still not feeling that well but I'm okay."

"Well if you need to go home make sure you tell your mom. You don't need to strain yourself today."

"Thank you so much. Luckily for me we only have 3 days of school this week."

"Oh yes, thanksgiving. I cannot wait. What is your family doing?"

"Mother doesn't really cook and Saul's family is across the country so I really have no idea"

"Spend it with my family."

She contemplated whether or not she would want to spend the holiday with him but she figured it would be fun. "I'll ask my mom tonight when she picks me up from practice."

"Sounds great." He said as they pulled into the school parking lot. He turned the car off and walked over to her side and opened her door. "I'll see you at lunch" he told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the gym.

Cristina was still eating her crackers as she walked towards Meredith. "You look like crap." Meredith said noticing Cristina's pale face and tired eyes.

"I look better than you." Cristina said noticing Meredith's blood shot eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Derek and I broke up."

"Why?"

"He said I was distant and not as into the relationship as he is."

"Did you tell him why you're so….distant."

"My issues with my dad; he knows, he's been to my house…he knows."

"I'm sorry Mer…it'll be okay." She hugged her best friend and after a second she began crying.

"Cris-Cristina what's wrong?"

"I'm just so sorry" she said sobbing into her friends shoulder.

"Alright Cristina let's go to the bathroom." She grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her into the school building and to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Cristina stopped crying, peed and then she wiped her face, and applied some makeup and then they left the bathroom. They went off to their first class.

By the time lunch came around Cristina felt like she was starving. She met up with Meredith wondering where they were going to eat. When she spotted Meredith she skipped over to her. "Where do you want to eat Mer?"

"Oh. I didn't even think about that."

"We can eat together in the quad. Fresh air will do us good."

"Okay, let's get our food and go before the guys come."

"Okay." Cristina said. She wanted to see Preston so he could see that she was better but she had an obligation to Meredith. They walked into the cafeteria and waited in line. They grabbed salad, chips, and chicken sandwiches then went to the quad. They sat down and ate and talked.

Close to the end of lunch Preston came over to Meredith and Cristina. Meredith got up to throw away their trash. "Well hello. You look better" he said and took a seat next to placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better. So how was your lunch?"

"Fine; it would have been better if you would have sat with us."

"But Mer-"

"I know, I was just saying that if my girlfriend was there I would have enjoyed it. Addison brought along one of her band friends. Miranda Bailey…"

"Oh, she's cool."

"Mhm. So you feel better?"

"Yes, I promise. I had such an appetite; I'm going to be so fat."

"I'll still love you."

"Thanks." She said with a giggle as the bell rang. "See you after school."

"You will."

They went their separate ways and Cristina caught up with Meredith. "It is time for history missy."

"Don't remind me. Let's go."

"I have to pee first.

They took a detour to the bathroom and then to class. The rest of the day was pretty smooth. Afterschool Cristina met Meredith in the locker room. "Cristina! Please tell me you have tampons!"

"Calm down Mer, you're savior is here." Cristina said as she reached into her dance bag pocket full of toiletries. "Pick your poison." She whispered and ran into the bathroom stall.

"Gosh Cristina; It's like a pharmacy on here." Mer barked

"I haven't really needed them." She said assured Meredith.

"You should have started three days ago…and you should be finishing today or tomorrow. Cristina, we're on the same cycle."

"Well, you know, sex changed it."

"Cristina are you guys using condoms?"

"Wha-" she said and threw up right on the locker room floor.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What Have We Done?

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted. "Are you okay?" Cristina stood in the locker room in a state of shock. She didn't move, or blink her eyes, or anything. "I'm getting the Coach Cristina." Meredith knew to try one more thing. She placed her feet firmly on the ground, grabbed Cristina's shoulders and shook her. Cristina inhaled deeply and then blinked and then looked down at the mess she created. Their team mates walked into the locker room and noticed the gross smell and then the puddle of vomit. "I'm taking her out now and I'll find a janitor." Mer said urging Cristina out of the locker room.

Cristina sat down on the bleachers and stared blankly across the gym. Meredith had two missions; find Coach and find a janitor. After 10 minutes basketball players began filling the gym and the janitor had entered the locker room. She spotted Preston with Derek and Mark; she wanted to call his name, shout for him, or even cry but she couldn't. Just as Preston noticed her and began walking over Meredith and their Coach hurried over to Cristina. Meredith had explained in simplest detail that Cristina had thrown up and wasn't doing so well. She shook her friend again and Cristina once again inhaled deeply and began blinking.

"I'm okay." She said to Meredith and their Coach but mostly trying to reassure herself.

"Cristina, you just threw up, you need to go home." Her Coach assured her. "It will be okay if you miss practice, you're one of the best most hardworking girls on the team."

When she heard her coach say that about her, she felt like her life fell into shambles. She broke down into tears and could not stop crying.

"Just PMS" Meredith whispered to the coach. "She's been like this all day. I'll take her to the locker room to calm down then we'll be on the balcony ready for practice." She said and grabbed Cristina's hand and walked into the locker room.

Cristina turned her head back to the gym and noticed Preston playing two on two with Derek, Owen, and Mark. "I'm fine Meredith. I'm just going to change and then go practice."

"Cristina, you cannot go to practice. You may be-"

"May be what!? Sick? Yes, yes I may be sick but I will get over it. I'll have mom buy me some Pepto and ginger ale. It's probably something I ate. I'll be fine." Cristina said denying anything was wrong. She grabbed her practice clothes and changed quickly. She walked out with a smile on her face grabbed Meredith's hand and went into the gym and up to the balcony. Smiling at Preston assuring him she was okay.

Cristina went through the entire practice without getting sick. When they were finished she and Meredith went outside waiting for their rides. Meredith's housekeeper, Anna, swung by to pick her up. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Mer asked her.

"No my mom should be here soon, if not Preston can take me home."

"Bye! I'll text you later." Mer said as they sped off.

Cristina checked her phone; it had been 10 minutes. She took a seat on a bench and text her mom.

C: Mom, where are you?

H: On my way, I had to pick up some fabric.

C: I can just get a ride from Preston…

H: It's fine, give me ten minutes.

Cristina sighed and pulled out her IPod and began listening to music. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her face on her knees. A couple minutes later she heard the boys from the basketball team come outside. She raised her head searching for Preston. Once he spotted her he quickly walked towards her.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked remembering everything that happened afterschool.

"I'm…okay. Probably should've stayed home. Oh well."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No my mom said she'd be here soon. She went fabric shopping."

"Sounds like fun. So I was thinking, lunch date tomorrow. Me and you."

"But what about Meredith…"

"She has to have other friends…"

"Yeah. I'll tell her tonight." Just as she said that her mom pulled up. "I'll text you later. Bye."

"Bye Cristina." Getting up with her and walking to his car.

Cristina opened the door and sat next to her mother. "How was your day Cristina? You look awful." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom. It was a bad day, I was sick again."

"Oh, well let's take you home to rest."

"Okay." Cristina said settling into the car whipping out her phone texting Meredith.

C: Mom just said I look awful.

M: You do….you should see a doctor.

C: Seriously. Give me a week, atleast til after Thanksgiving."

M: You have until after Thanksgiving, if you're still sick we're going to the doctor?

C: Sounds like a deal.

M: It is. I'm going for a run so talk to you later.

C: Wait, tomorrow Preston wants to have a "couple's lunch"

M: That's cute.

C: Where will you eat?

M: I do have other friends. I'll eat with George O' Malley or maybe Izzie Stevens. I'll be fine.

C: Alright. Love you Mer, have fun.

Cristina and her mother pulled into their garage and got out the car. Cristina went inside to her bedroom and her mother to order dinner. Cristina pulled out her calendar and tried to do the math. She counted the days, the weeks, and it all said the same thing. Her period was late. She jumped on her laptop and researched how sex can affect your period. Basically it said it's normal to miss your period and sex can change your cycle. "Thank God" she said in relief.

She went to shower and wash her hair then change into her pajamas. Her phone was buzzing so she picked it up and looked at the screen:

**1 unread message ****Preston 3 3**

She opened the message with a big smile on her face.

P: Hey Hun. I hope you're feeling better. I don't like seeing you sad.

C: I'm okay, probably just the flu or something. I'm a trooper, I'll be okay.

P: Okay, so what are you doing?

C: About to have dinner and then start my homework.

P: Boring. Haha Don't forget about tomorrow…

C: I won't….So what are you doing?

P: Grocery shopping with momma

C: Tell her I say Hi

P: I did, she said hello

C: Hmm maybe she doesn't hate me after all…

P: Never did Cristina

C: If you say so. So who's all going to be Thanksgiving dinner?

P: Just momma and my dad, my sister and your family.

C: Fun…

P: you will be fine. I promise!

C: I know.

P: I have to go. I love you.

C: Love you most.

Cristina decided to start studying and to drink some tea. It was going to be a long week.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: This Year's Girl

Cristina woke up that morning feeling quite refreshed. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror; she wasn't pale anymore. She got dressed in teal skinny jeans, a tan blouse and tan Toms. She put on mascara and red lip gloss and skipped down the steps to eat breakfast. She grabbed a box of frosted flakes and made herself a bowl of cereal as she waited for Preston.

After a few minutes Cristina's doorbell rang and when she opened the door there Preston was. "I wasn't sure if you were even going to school today." He said.

"I woke up this morning feeling great! My mom wasn't home and I didn't feel like being alone so here I am." She smiled.

"I see. You look beautiful."

"Thank you! I feel beautiful!" she stated then reached up to give him a kiss.

"Well I like it." He laughed "So let's go."

"Alright" she said and then grabbed her school bag and dance bag.

They pulled out of her driveway blasting music the whole way to school and then he pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll see you at lunch" he said as they hugged and then went their separate ways.

Cristina rushed to the bathroom to go pee before the first morning bell rang. When she finished she practically ran to her first class to try and not be late. She made it through the door just as the bell started ringing and sat down quickly.

"Where were you? I saw you and Preston pull up this morning…"Mer whispered.

"I really had to pee."

"Well you look better today."

"I feel great. I woke up this morning and I was fine." She smirked at Meredith.

"Great. So maybe it really was the flu…"

"Obviously." Cristina said and then they began taking notes.

When lunch time came Cristina sat in the quad waiting for Preston. Meredith came by with her friends. "Hey Cristina, I just ran into Preston he's getting your lunch and will be here soon. This is George, Izzie, and Callie. You guys this is Cristina."

"Hey" they said in unison. Cristina just waved and smiled.

As Preston came with lunch in hand, Meredith and her friends went into the cafeteria. "Here's lunch!" he said excitedly.

"Foooood! Yes." She said as she took a sandwich and water from him.

"You don't mind me fattening you up anymore?"

"No, I'm so hungry. It's ridiculous."

"I see…"he said noticing her devouring the sandwich. "So, are you excited for Thursday?"

Cristina swallowed her food while processing the question. "Well um, I suppose. I mean yeah I am."

"Good." He said kissing her cheek. They enjoyed small talk and a few laughs until the bell rang. "See you afterschool."

When the last bell of the day rang, Cristina went to the gym to meet up with Meredith but she wasn't there. Cristina went into the locker room and changed into practice clothes. She walked into the gym and sat on the bleacher waiting for the rest of her teammates, especially Meredith.

After a few minutes the basketball team walked into the gym. Preston came up to her and gave her a kiss then sat next to her. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for Meredith, I don't know where she is."

"Well there she is now." He pointed out to her. Meredith was walking into the gym with Izzie.

"Cristina, you know Izzie. She's going to join the dance team."

"Oh. Okay."

"We're going to change now. See you in a few." Mer said and walked away.

Cristina turned her head to whisper in Preston's ear. "I have a few minutes, want to go makeout?"

He quickly stood up taking her hand and they walked into the gym lobby. He took her face and crushed his lips against hers. He put his hands through her hair and then she parted his lips; both of them fighting each other with their tongues. Then a loud thunderous applause came from behind them so they quickly stopped. Half of his team was watching them. "Hey there Preston!" they shouted.

"Well I think I should probably return to practice. See you later Preston."

"Bye Cristina!" they shouted. She waved goodbye as her face became red and heated.

"Cristina…."Meredith said warily.

"Half the basketball players witnessed me and Preston making out."

"Wow. I'm sorry." Meredith and Izzie said.

"Thanks" she sighed and they walked to the balcony to practice.

After practice Cristina, Meredith and Izzie sat on the bench waiting for their rides. They were talking and laughing then Meredith's ride came. "Bye you guys" she said.

"Bye." Cristina and Izzie said.

"So, you and Preston Burke, that's cute." Izzie said.

"Um, thank you." Cristina said as the basketball players came outside. As Preston began walking towards her, Izzie's ride arrived.

"Bye Cristina."

"Bye Izzie, see you tomorrow." She said and began walking towards Preston. She gave him a hug and he lifted her off the ground. She lifted her head to give him a kiss. His teammates began whistling and cheering again. "When will this stops?" she whispered as he put her down.

"Soon, hopefully" he said and grabbed her hand as they walked towards his car. "What time is your mom expecting you to be home?" he asked as he opened her door.

"No later than seven. Tomorrow since we get out early and have no school Thursday, mom is letting me stay out until 12; and we both don't have practice so we can hang out right after school." She said as he got into the car.

He started the engine and thought about what she said, "So how about we go to a movie and get some ice cream and then go to your place." He asked.

"That'd be great! Mom is helping her friend decorate for thanksgiving so we have the house from about 3 to 7." She said seductively.

"That sounds like a lot of fun time for us." He said. She giggled. He pulled into her driveway and went around the car to open the door for her. She grabbed her bags and stepped out the car. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you Cristina"

"I love you too." She said and went into the house.

She walked into the house and reheated some pizza for dinner. She did her homework, showered and then went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up at 7:13 am to the smell of fresh brewing coffee. She walked down the steps and there her mother was. "Morning Cristina."

"Morning mother..."Cristina said in a confused tone.

"I have a long day ahead of me and decided coffee would do me well, I can take you to school this morning too."

"Umm, okay. I'll go tell Preston and get ready by the way, that coffee smells disgusting. " She said and then walked up the steps. She picked up her phone with a message already from Preston.

P: Morning beautiful. Hope you're morning is going well. See you in an hour.

She smiled and replied to him:

C: My mom is taking me to school so I'll meet up with you at lunch.

P: Alright, love you.

C: Love you too.

Cristina threw her phone onto her bed and went to her closet to find an outfit. She decided on light blue skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a tan leather jacket and matching boots. She threw her hair up washed her face brushed her teeth and then went downstairs. She and her mother left a few minutes later.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, maybe just a bagel from Panera."

"Okay." Her mother said as she pulled into Panera. Cristina got a latte and a plain bagel. She pulled the bagel out as she sat in the car.

"Mom this smells really bad." She said nauseously.

"It's perfectly fine Cristina."

Cristina continued drinking her latte. Her mom pulled into the parking lot and dropped her off. Meredith was also getting dropped off. "Mer! Hey."

"Hey Cristina, are you good today?"

"Mhm. Do you want a bagel?"

"Sure…." Mer said skeptically. They walked to class in silence.

During lunch Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie were eating in the cafeteria. Cristina had a tray full of food but only ate her fruit, and chicken nuggets.

"So I met a guy…"Meredith said.

"What!? Who? Where?" Cristina and Izzie asked.

"His name is Finn. We met at the library; he's a tutor. He plays basketball at Franklin." Meredith explained.

"Wow." Cristina said. "Good for you!"

"Thanks…here comes Preston. Don't tell him." Mer said as she and Izzie got up from the table and went outside.

"Hey beautiful. Your friends don't have to leave when I come to talk to you." She said as he took a seat and then gave her a kiss.

"I know but I think they're just trying to give us privacy."

"That's sweet." He said noticing her tray. "Were you hungry?" he picked at her fries.

"I was. I am. It's all just gross." I've barely eaten all day." She said and put her head down on the table.

He patted her hair. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No. I'm ready for this week to be over."

"Ten more minutes than we have a movie date."

"I'm excited." She said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Just that Axe that you love."

"It smells awful. Can we go outside? I need fresh air."

"Okay let' go." He said as they walked outside hand in hand. They sat at the quad until the bell rang; once it did they walked to his car and drove to the movies.

They decided to watch Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2. When the movie was over they walked next door to the ice cream parlor. Cristina got vanilla with a ton of candy on it. They sat inside the shop and ate. When they finished it was around 4:30 so Preston drove them to her house. She unlocked the door and let them in.

"Mom!" Cristina shouted. There was no answer. "Looks like it is just us." She said and turned around swiftly to give him a kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up the steps and to her room. He plopped her down on the bed and began taking his clothes off.

"This is going to be fun" he stated as he went to room her clothes.

Once he removed everything except her bra and panties he began kissing her lips passionately. He moved from her lips to her neck and removed her bra. He massaged her breast gently until her nipples were hard. He took them into his mouth one at a time. She moaned in pleasure. He kissed her lips again as he moved his hands down to her panties and rubbed her through them.

"Please stop torturing me!" she shouted. So he removed her panties and began rubbing her clit with his fingers. He then brought his head down and began licking her first slowly and then quickly. Soon after she came and screamed in pleasure. Preston moved up and to kiss her, so she could taste herself. "Your turn" she said with a smirk as she removed his penis from his boxers and began to stroke it. Soon after, she took him into her mouth and bobbed her head.

"Cristina!" he shouted as he released himself into her mouth. She swallowed it up and reached up for a kiss so he could taste himself. They kissed passionately for a while until she pulled away and laid on her back.

"I'm waiting for you" she said.

He quickly jumped on her and kissed her then entered her and quickly and fast. He kept going until they were both sweaty and she could not take it anymore.

"Preston!" she shouted on her second orgasm. He had no more energy to continue so he pulled out of her and rolled on his back beside her. "That…was…great." She said breathlessly and gave him a kiss. She laid on his chest both drowning in sweat.

After a few minutes they both got dressed and went downstairs to watch a movie. She popped in _Babysitter___while he made some popcorn. After a few minutes they were snuggled up on the couch eating popcorn. Her mother walked through the door after a couple of minutes; she seen the two of them looking very happy.

"Hello you two, I was going to order pizza, if that's okay." She asked.

"That's fine Mrs. Rubenstein." Preston said.

"Okay." She said and called the pizza place. A few minutes later their food came. Helen got a Caesar salad and she ordered them a Hawaiian pizza.

Preston and Cristina sat and ate pizza and watched pizza all night until midnight when he had to return home. She walked him to the door and gave him a hug and kiss. "I had a great time" he said "see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes you will, I cannot wait."

He gave her one more kiss and then drove home. She cleaned up their mess, turned off the TV and then went up the steps to bed. Preparing herself for a long day.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Let's All Be Thankful

Cristina woke up bright and early Thursday morning. She went down the steps to eat breakfast and make coffee. She sat down and ate her cereal while the coffee pot started up. Her mom came down and grabbed a cup. "Cristina, what do you plan on wearing today?"

Cristina thought about it for a second and replied, "I was thinking my cream blouse, peach skirt, with the floral black tights and wedged heel boots."

"That'll be very nice. I'm going to shower so I can start the vegetables and potatoes. "

"Alright mom." Cristina said and finished her breakfast. When she was done, she went to her room to lie down, she didn't feel well. A few minutes later she got a message from Preston:

P: Today's the day! Are you excited?

C: I am. I have a really pretty outfit too.

P: Can't wait.

Just as she was about to reply a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to her bathroom and threw up. She left the bathroom to lie back down and replied to Preston.

C: I can't either. It'll be fun.

She went downstairs to get some tea to calm her stomach. _Must be my nerves, _she thought. After a while her mother came to prepare their portion of the dinner. "Are you okay my dear?" her mom asked.

"Yes, just nervous."

"It'll be okay." Her mom assured as Saul came into the kitchen.

"What'll be okay." He asked pouring himself some coffee.

"Today." Cristina and Helen replied at the same time

"Oh, yeah it'll be fine Cristina." He assured. "You look sick again, are you okay?"

"I think we should bring her to the doctor." Helen said to Saul.

"I'm fine mom." She interrupted angrily.

"If you still feel like this in a few days we'll make an appointment." Helen said sternly.

"Fine." Cristina said and went to her room to relax. She had two hours until they left so she decided to text Meredith.

C: Happy Thanksgiving.

M: Thanks. You too

C: What're you doing today?

M: Dinner with the hospital staff…

C: Oh God. Have Fun!

M: I will, Finn will be there.

C: Ooooh. Fun.

M: Right? So are you nervous?

C: Yes! I'm sick to my stomach nervous…mom is gonna make me an appointment…

M: Oh.

C: Yeah…

M: Good luck…I have to go get ready. Let me know how it goes.

C: I will. You do the same.

Cristina sat on her bed and thought about her situation…well more or less her possible situation. _If I'm pregnant my mom will probably be very disappointed, Saul well he'll be upset but he doesn't matter...well he does but he doesn't. Preston matters…oh my God. Preston. Crap. He's got so much going for him. He's going to be a senior next year and he's got basketball, football, and baseball. Oh God. I can't be. I have swimming. You can't be a pregnant record breaking swimmer. My summer in Hawaii…Oh God. This cannot be happening to me. _Then she did the math _October _(one, two, three fingers) _November_ (four, five, six fingers) _Almost seven weeks pregnant. _As tears began streaming down her face there was a knock on her door.

She wiped her face and replied, "Come in"

It was Saul, "Your mom wanted me to tell you that we will be leaving in about an hour so you should probably start getting ready." Then he noticed her red eyes and puffy face. "Are you okay Cristina?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know." She replied. "Tonight, when we get home can we talk; and by we I mean you and I?"

"Cristina, you're scaring me but of course we can talk. Why not now though?"

"I don't want to ruin our night."

He looked at her confusedly and decided to follow her wishes. "Okay tonight when we get home we'll talk."

"Thank you." She said and gave him a hug.

He left the room in utter confusion and went to get ready. Cristina did the same; she jumped in the shower and washed her hair. She got out and blow dried it out. She put jumbo rollers in it and then got dressed in her outfit. She applied her makeup; light and natural with peaches and tans. She put on her shoes then took out her rollers. She checked herself in the mirror, took a swig of Pepto, and then made her way down the steps.

Saul and her mother were waiting in the living room. She grabbed her jacket out of the coat closet and they got into the car and made their way to the Burke household. Cristina sat in the back seat waiting for them to arrive. After a quick ten minutes they pulled into the Burke driveway. Cristina got out of the car; holding their dishes and they made their way to the front door.

Saul knocked on the door and within a second Preston's father answered the door. "Welcome!" he said with the biggest smile. "Nice to see you again Cristina" he said as they walked into the house.

"Hello Cristina" Preston's mother said "you can bring that food into the kitchen. Dinner will be in an hour"

Cristina walked into the kitchen and smelled the various meats and side dishes. It made her nauseous. She took a deep breath and placed the dishes on the counter. Soon after, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and a familiar, comforting, smell came from behind her. "Hi Preston."

"Hello Cristina." He said and gave her a kiss on her neck. "You look great."

"Oh, thanks." She said as she turned around and gave him a proper kiss.

"Come meet my sister." He said taking her hand and going up the steps. He knocked on the door in the far left corner of the hallway, one room that she never really noticed before. A second later the door opened and there was a tall leggy beautiful woman.

"Cristina this is my sister Patricia, but you can call her Tricia."

Tricia reached her hand out and Cristina shook it. "It's nice to meet the woman my brother has been so fond over." She said with a gorgeous smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Cristina said sheepishly.

"You're so pretty Cristina. I love your outfit."

"Oh, thank you. I love your dress." She said noticing Tricia wearing a purple sweater dress and black zebra tights.

Preston was glad that Cristina and Tricia were getting along. "If you two don't mind, I'll be going to my room."

"Cristina come on in," Tricia said. Cristina walked pass her and took a seat at the desk. "My brother really likes you." She stated bluntly.

"I know. I lov-like him too."

"You can say you love him, I'm not as uptight about it as my parents. But I don't want you hurting him."

"I won't I promise."

"What did you promise her?" Preston said walking into his sister's bedroom.

"Nothing." Cristina said as she stood up.

"Okay…" he said "come here." He reached out his hand and guided her to his room. "Take a seat over there" he said pointing at his bay window. She took a seat. "I have something for you." He said and pulled out a long rectangular box. "Here, open it."

She took the ribbon off the box, opened it, and then her mouth dropped. It was a silver charm bracelet with a pompom, basketball, heart, a "C" and a "P". She jumped out of the seat and hugged him. "I love it!" she gave him a huge kiss. "I love you." She said and then sat back down. She began to tear up and then she couldn't stop crying.

"Cristina, I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I just I don't know."

He sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay" he whispered over and over.

She slowed her breathing and sat there for a while. _I'm okay. It's okay. I'm okay. It's okay. _"I'm okay. It's okay." She said and stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and into his bathroom. She wiped her face, blew her nose, and peed. She walked back to his room and noticed he looked confused. "I'm so sorry. I'm just emotional. But I;m okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Tricia walked into the room "We should go downstairs, Maxwell and Ryan should be here soon." She said with a huge smile.

Cristina and Preston stood up and she looked at him and mouthed "Who are Max and Ryan?"

Preston whispered, "Her boyfriend and his son."

"Oh." She said. _Well at least they won't be down my throat._

The three of them made their way down the steps and followed the laughter of their parents.

Saul looked at Cristina with concern. She sent him a reassuring smile.

"Mom, Dad Max and Ryan just pulled up. Dad please do not play 50 questions." Tricia pleaded.

"I won't." he stated as he walked to the door. He opened it and greeted the young man and baby in his hand. Max was tall and muscular, obviously athletic. He had caramel skin and short curly black hair. Ryan was the most adorable baby. He looked just like his father except he had green eyes. "Come on in and take a seat."

Tricia grabbed Ryan and placed a kiss on Max's cheek. "Hey Hun" she said with a huge grin. "And you look so cute!" she told Ryan.

"How old is he?" Cristina asked.

"He'll be a year old next Friday" Tricia said as she bounced the baby boy on her hip.

"That's my birthday." Cristina said with a smile.

She noticed Cristina staring at Ryan. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh, sure." Cristina said as she reached her arms out for the baby. He looked into her eyes and she looked back. He didn't cry he barely made a noise. He was so content in her arms.

"He seems to like you." Max said. "He is usually not like this."

"Oh, well I must be a natural." She said nonchalantly. Preston looked as baby Ryan dozed off in her arms; he was usually a particularly loud baby, but not today. "He's asleep." Cristina said not sure what to do next.

"Follow me, he can sleep in my bed." Tricia said as she walked up the steps. "He's not like this, he must really like you."

"Can I ask wha-"

"What happened to his mother?" Tricia finished her question. "She had him and left a few hours later. No one has a clue where she went. I met Max in February and Ryan was only a couple months old. They lived with Max's parents and we've been together since then. I'm the closest thing he has to a mom."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"It is but it's not. I mean I'm 23 but very mature and I have a great job."

"I see." Cristina said putting the sleeping boy down gently.

"Let's go before he wakes up." Tricia said and they headed back to the living room. The moms were setting the table while the guys watched the game.

"Dinner's ready!" Preston's mother announced. Everyone made their way to the table. Cristina sat between Preston and Saul. "Let's go around saying what we're thankful for before we eat. I'll start. I'm thankful to have my children and their significant others and their families here on such a glorious day."

"I'm thankful for a wife that has great cooking skills" Preston's father announced.

Max thought for a second, "I'm thankful for having a wonderful girlfriend that helps me and her understanding family."

"I'm thankful for Ryan and Maxwell and Cristina for bringing joy to my brother."

"I'm thankful for Cristina and Max for bringing happiness to my sister" Preston said.

When it was Cristina's turn she knew exactly what she wanted to say but choose not to. "I'm thankful for Preston and his family. And my mother and Saul."

"I'm thankful for such a wonderful stepdaughter and wife, and new friends."

"I'm thankful for each and every one of you." Helen stated.

"Okay everyone, dig in" Preston's mother said.

There was an assortment of dishes on the table; Cristina didn't know where to start. She decided on mashed potatoes, biscuits, and a slice of turkey. She didn't want to get sick. After a few plates of that she decided to stop eating. Soon after everyone was full and made their way to the living room to relax. Ryan began crying so Tricia went up to her room to get him. She brought him down after a few minutes.

She made him a plate of mashed potatoes and began feeding him. When he finished his food she took him and they joined everyone in the living room


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Truth

They sat together watching movies for a few hours and Ryan began getting restless. Tricia and Max made their way home with Ryan. Saul and Helen decided to get home too. They said their goodbyes and Cristina gave Preston a huge kiss goodbye. "I'll text you later." She said on her way out the door.

Cristina knew that she had to tell Saul what was wrong in less than twenty minutes so she sat in the back listening to music. After 10 minutes, they were in the garage.

"I'm so exhausted. I'm going to shower and go to sleep. Goodnight" Helen said as she made her way up the stairs.

Cristina and Saul took a seat at the kitchen table. "So…."he said.

"Um. Uh. I'm um…I'm pregnant. I think. I'm pretty sure." She said and started crying. "I'm so sorry. I know you probably are so mad and I'm not even your kid and you probably have no idea what to say. And I am so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean no 14 year old does. I really am sorry Saul."

"Cristina, breathe. You're going to have to tell your mother…"

"I can't. I really cannot. She'll hate me."

"She won't. She'll be disappointed but not hate you."

"I-I-I can't."

"You can. You told me. You can tell her, but I will make you an appointment with your mother's doctor."

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm going to get to bed now. Thanks."

"It'll be okay Cristina." Saul reassured her.

Cristina walked up the steps and to her room. She changed into her pajamas and removed her makeup. She heard her phone buzzing and went to check it. She had two messages; one from Mer and the other from Preston.

She ignored Preston's message and went to Meredith's.

M: Tonight was pretty amazing. How was your night?

C: It was great. We all had a great time. I met Preston's sister, her boyfriend and his son. (Not her baby, long story.) Oh yeah! I also told Saul I think I'm pregnant.

M: OMG! Cristina! What'd he say?

C: He wants me to tell my mom and he's making me an appointment for this week.

M: I am so sorry. What are you going to do?

C: I have no idea. My birthday is next Friday. State is Saturday. So my life will be over next Sunday.

M: Don't say that. You don't know that.

C: I do. In fact I do.

M: It'll be okay. What do you think you will do?

C: I have no idea.

M: I am so sorry.

C: It's fine. I'll be fine. I'm going to get some sleep. Coffee tomorrow?

M: It's black Friday…are you sure you want to?

C: I cannot stay here all day.

M: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Cristina went to her bed and lied down under the covers. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up later than usual; she looked at her clock and it read **11:43 a.m.** She sighed in defeat and rolled from under the covers. She went to the bathroom to pee and then made her way down the steps. She saw a note on the fridge:

_**Cristina, **_

_**Saul and I went shopping. Be back later this evening. **_

_**-Mom**_

She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate while watching the news. She went back to her room and noticed the light on her cellphone flashing. **2 Text Messages. 1 Missed Call. **

The call was from Preston. He also left her a text:

**Preston: **Hi Cristina.

She ignored it and went to Meredith's message.

**Mer: **Anna will be by around 1:30 I'll see you then.

Cristina looked over at her clock; it read **12:24a.m.** She walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready. She stood there letting the water cascade over her body. She placed her hands on her stomach and began to cry. After about 25 minutes she decided to get out. She dried off and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a gray oversized sweater, and gray Uggs. She put on some makeup to cover her dark circles, grabbed her phone, and went down stairs to wait.

10 minutes later, Anna was outside beeping. Cristina went outside, locked the door, and went to Anna's car. She got in the back seat and was greeted by Meredith and Anna.

"Hey, thanks for the ride Anna."

"No problem Cristina. Anytime." Anna was such a sweet women. She was 26 years old and began working for Ellis Grey for three years.

"So Starbucks and shopping?" Cristina asked.

"That's the plan." Meredith said.

A couple minutes later Anna pulled up to the front of the mall. "Call me when you need to be picked up." Anna shouted.

"Okay, thanks Anna." Meredith shouted. They walked to Starbucks, surprisingly there wasn't anyone there. They ordered drinks and pastries and took a seat. "So…maybe baby?"

"Don't say it like that Mer."

"Sorry, but what is the deal with it."

"Well Saul will call Monday I guess and make an appointment as soon as possible. Then I'll tell my mom if I have to."

"But what about Preston?"

Cristina froze, she didn't know what to do. "I um, I don't know."

"Okay…what about dance?"

"I'm obviously going to perform next weekend." Cristina said sourly.

"Okay, just making sure. Let's get out of here and go shopping." They went to the candy store and bought tons, then to clothing stores and bought a few shirts and pants, and then they passed a baby store. "Cristina, do you want to go in?"

"I can't." she said and started to tear up. "I don't think I can do this. I'll be fifteen years old Meredith. Fifteen! I can't be a mother."

"I know Cristina." She said and went in for a hug. They sat down on a nearby bench. After a half hour Anna came and picked them up. She drove Cristina home; but nobody was there.

Cristina took off her shoes, went to the kitchen to grab a box of cereal, and then sat on the couch and watched TV. Her phone began ringing and she looked at the caller I.D. It was Preston. "Hello." She answered.

"I haven't spoken to since last night, I got worried." He said.

"I've been busy and sleepy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"I slept in and then went shopping with Meredith."

"That's cool, so what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Movies on the couch with popcorn."

"Want me to join."

"If you want." She said flatly.

"If you don't want me to, I won't."

"Well nobody's home, so it'd probably be best that you don't."

"Oh." He said confused.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I have to order something to eat.

"Okay, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or Sunday. Tricia, Ryan, and Max are coming over tomorrow."

"Oh, well I probably can't. Saul wants me to go to something with him, I don't know. But I'll let you know."

"Okay I lov-"

"Bye." She said and hung up.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Start of Something New

Monday morning came fairly quickly. Cristina got dressed for school; she wore gray skinny jeans, a black sweater and black toms. She walked into the kitchen to get breakfast and began pouring a bowl of cereal when her phone rang, it was Preston.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Cristina, I know it's a little last minute but I can't pick you up."

"Oh okay. Why?"

"I-I have a-an appointment."

"Oh-kay. See you later I guess."

"Mhm bye." He said and hung up.

Cristina put her phone down and began eating her cereal. Saul came down the steps and noticed she was still home. "Do you need a ride to school Cristina?"

"Please, Preston has a doctor's appointment or something."

"Okay, about ten minutes then."

"Alright. Um, are you making my appointment today…?"

"I'll call on my lunch break."

"Thank you so much." She said and ran up the steps to grab her bags.

Saul drove her to school and dropped her off at the front. She made it to class just in time before the bell rang.

Afterschool, Cristina walked to the gym. Owen ran up behind her, "Hey Cristina!"

"Hey Owen. How are you?"

"I'm good. Exhausted but good."

"That's probably not good. Basketball is starting soon so you might want to get some rest."

"Yeah. So Cristina…I was um thinking…"

She looked at Owen confused. "What's up?" she stopped walking and looked at him. He was sweating and looking at the ground nervously.

"I wanted to kn-"

"Hey Cristina" Preston said walking from the field. He came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Owen."

"I've got to go. See you later." Owen said and walked up to the field.

"How'd your appointment go?" Cristina asked.

"It was fine, just made sure my knee was okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is just sore nothing too serious." Preston reassured her.

"That's good Hun." She said. "I have to go get ready for dance so see you later."

"Yeah, need a ride home?"

"Probably, I don't know."

"Well you know where I am." He said and gave her a kiss and walked away. Cristina walked to the locker room and changed into her dance clothes. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and walked to the balcony.

After practice Cristina and Meredith walked outside to wait for their rides. Anna came and picked up Mer after a few minutes. Cristina checked her phone and had two messages from Saul.

**Saul: Dr. Appointment tomorrow morning 8am**

**Saul: Stuck in traffic, can't get come get you. **

Cristina plugged in her headphones and waited for Preston to get out of practice. His teammates began walking out and she noticed that he wasn't with the bunch. When she spotted Owen he gave her an apologetic look. She walked up toward the gym and seen him and Mandy. Makingout.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Beware of the Boys

Cristina was in shock. She didn't know what to say or if she could say anything. Owen came up behind her and shook her shoulders. "Cristina! You shouldn't watch this…"

"Okay" she whispered and began crying. Owen held her shoulders and walked her out of the gym. He walked her to his car and drove her home. The ride was silent except for the whimpers and tears escaping Cristina's mouth. When Owen pulled into her driveway she reached for the door and got out. "Thank you so much Owen, I-I just can't believe this is happening."

"It's okay Cristina, if you need anything I'm here." Owen said.

"I know, thank you so much." She said and walked into her house. No one was home so she through her bags down and went to the kitchen. She grabbed ice cream and peanut butter and tootsie rolls and ran to her room. She decided to make a call.

"Hello!" Meredith said.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Biology homwwork…you?" Cristina began crying again and couldn't stop. "Cristinaa what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Preston." Was all Crisitna could get out.

"What about him? What did he do?"

"I-I-I seen him. He-he was m-m-making out w-with Mandy afterschool."

"What!? Cristina, I'm so sorry. How'd you get home?"

"Owen took me home."

"I'm coming over."

"No. I have an appointment in the morning…"

"I'll go with you. It'll be okay. Give me twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Cristina's doorbell rang and Meredith stood there with her school bag, a duffel bag, and a Taco Bell bag. "I come bearing gifts. Food and days' worth of clothes."

"You are the best. Come inside." Cristina said red and puffy eyed.

They went to Cristina's room and sat on the bed and watched TV and ate. After about fifteen minutes, Saul and Helen came home.

Helen walked to Cristina's room and seen her and Meredith. "Hello Meredith."

"Hi Mrs. Rubenstein."

"How are you two?"

"Okay" they said in unison.

"Are you staying the night Meredith?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, we love your company. Cristina are you okay?"

"No mom." She said trying not to cry again but the tears escaped and she started again.

"She caught Preston making out with Miranda Bailey; a sophomore band geek. She's basically been crying ever since."

"Cristina, I am so sorry." Helen said and walked to her bed to comfort her.

"Mom, I-I think I'm pregnant. I have an appointment tomorrow morning to be suer but if I am it's his and I cannot do it mom."

"Cristina, I know. Saul has told me everything. I was waiting for you to be ready to tell me."

"I'm so sorry." She said crying.

"It's okay. Get some rest okay Cristina? Meredith, thank you for keeping her company."

"She's my best friend." Meredith stated.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Now What?

The next morning Cristina and Meredith woke up and got ready for school. Cristina wore PINK yoga pants and a PINK hoodie set in red while Meredith wore it in green. They walked down the steps and poured their cereal as Helen poured her coffee.

"Morning ladies. Cristina how are you feeling?"

"Ask me that in a few hours." She replied quietly.

"Okay. Well I have to get to work so I'll see you this evening. Meredith are you coming back home with Cristina?"

"It depends on how today goes…"

"Alright ladies. I'm running late bye." She said and gave them both kisses on the head.

Saul came down a few minutes later and got his breakfast. "Train leaving in 5!" he shouted as the girls ran upstairs. They grabbed their backpacks and went to his car. "Okay let's go."

They took the fifteen minute drive to the doctor's office and then went inside. Cristina went to the front desk, got her registration forms and began filling out the papers. Saul sat there reading his new issue of Forbes magazine. After ten minutes the nurse called Cristina back. Cristina took Mer's hand and they walked back to the exam rooms.

The nurse made Cristina change into a gown and sit on the exam table. "I'm going to check your vitals and do a quick work up then get you ready for Dr. Kiser.

"Alright." Cristina said taking a deep breath.

The nurse checked Cristina's eyes, ears, mouth, blood pressure, and heart rate then filled in her chart. "I'm going to do some blood work and make sure everything is normal and Dr. Kiser will come examine you."

"Okay." The nurse left and got the supplies needed to take the blood. She got three tubes full and then left to get it sent off.

Dr. Kiser came in after and read over Cristina's chart. "Cristina, we're going to do an ultrasound and see your baby." She got the machine prepared and had Cristina put her feet in the stirrups. She set the ultrasound wand and there on the screen was Cristina's baby. "Just about seven weeks."

Meredith stood next to Cristina and they both looked at the ultrasound. "Thank you." Cristina said lightly crying.

"You're welcome Cristina." She said as Cristina sat up on the table. "So have you thought about what you'd like to do?"

"The father, he is not in the picture. So I think I would like to terminate."

"Termination is an option but you have to make sure you're positive."

"I understand. But I am only 14. I cannot have a baby."

"I understand too. We will schedule something Cristina. So you can get dressed now and go to the receptionist. After the termination you will need to come here and get checked up then we will talk about birth control for you."

"Okay." Cristina got dressed and then she and Meredith walked to the waiting room. Cristina scheduled her appointment for two weeks from that day.

Saul, Cristina, and Meredith all walked to the car. "So to school?"

"Saul, can we not go in today? I just don't want to face Preston."

"Fine, but I have to get to work so I'll drop you two off at the house."

Saul drove back to the house and let Meredith and Cristina out. They walked in and went straight to the kitchen; they grabbed ice cream, candy, and peanut butter. They took their food and sat in the living room, eventually falling asleep.

It was a little after 3 when they got up. They went upstairs to her room; Cristina grabbed her phone off the nightstand, it was dead so she went put it on the charger. They sat on the bed watching TV and Meredith was on Cristina's laptop looking at her Facebook. Cristina turned her phone back on and it began ringing consistently. When it finally stopped she looked and seen that she had 3 missed calls and 6 text messages all from Preston.

**Preston: Hey Cristina.**

**Preston: Cristina….?**

**Preston: Good night princess. **

**Preston: Good morning babe. **

**Preston: I can't pick you up today. Sorry.**

**Preston: Cristina, where are you?**

She looked at the messages and just put her phone down. "Are you even going to tell Preston about the baby?" Meredith asked.

"Why should I? If he doesn't care about me why would he care about a baby?"

"Give him a chance at least…."

"No….well maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow before the basketball game."

"Good that's a start."

"Yeah but I have to break up with him…"

"Yeah. I guess so."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: We'll Be a Dream

The next day Cristina and Meredith arrived to school in their dance uniforms. It was the biggest home game of the year; Franklin vs. West Seattle. Cristina hadn't spoken to Preston and her mother didn't want her to speak with him; he had done enough to hurt her.

When they got to school the girls walked to straight to class ignoring both Derek and Preston.

At lunch, Preston came up to Cristina and Meredith and tried giving her a hug. "Leave me alone" she said.

"Cristina…"

"Preston." She said and walked to Owen's table. He sat with Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres. Besides Meredith and her family, Owen was her rock. He didn't know about the baby but he was there for her.

"Cristina, do you want to hang out after the game?"

"I can't I have a big Spanish test tomorrow. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, sure. Do you need a ride home though?"

"I guess," she said fiddling with her food. Then the bell rang and she walked to class with Mer.

After school Meredith and Cristina walked to the gym to help the cheerleaders decorate. They hung up signs and posters and then practiced for a bit. Cristina was get tired so she went to the lobby to buy a Gatorade and half the basketball team was hanging out there; including Preston, Owen, Mark and Derek. She took out her dollar from her purse and walked to the machine, feeling like all eyes were on her, put her money in and got her drink. She turned around and Preston was behind her.

"Cristina can we please talk?" Preston asked with pleading eyes.

She giggled at his desperation. "Preston, there's nothing to talk about."

"Besides us…?"

"There is no us. You want Mandy, you want to kiss Mandy, and you want to fuck Mandy ….go ahead. You can have this back too." She said and gave him the charm bracelet that she received on Thanksgiving.

"Cristina I never-"

"Preston, stop, don't lie. We can still be friends." She said and walked into the gym. Owen followed after and caught up with her.

"Cristina, you okay."

"Yes! That felt great."

"Good. Good luck tonight." He said and stretched his arms and she reached in for a hug. His hugs were different, more protective. She felt comfortable and secure in his arms.

"Good luck to you too."

"Yeah thanks. I have to go to the locker room. See you later." He reluctantly broke away from their hug and walked to the locker room; she did the same.

Right before the game started the dancers joined the cheerleaders in hyping up the crowd. They lined up and made a tunnel for the team's starters to come out. The starters came out and Owen was starting as point guard. She knew she had to cheer even harder to support him.

During half time the team sat down and relaxed and hydrated themselves. Cristina was stretching out and Owen ran up to her wishing her lunch. "Forget me! Congratulations. I didn't know you were starting!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to brag or anything though." He said with a nervous smile.

She jumped up and gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you, and you're doing great."

"Thanks Cristina. Well it's almost your time to shine so I'll see you after…?"

"Yeah, I need that ride." She said with a huge smile and walked to her team.

After the cheerleaders went the dance team came out and wowed the crowd as always. Cristina was the best so she is front and center and have the most technique. As soon as Cristina stepped off the mat she ran to the lobby for water. "Cristina, you were great!" Owen shouted and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. It was great. No wonder you guys are regional champions."

"Soon to be state."

"When is that?"

"Saturday, which I might add is the day after my birthday…"

"I'll keep that in mind. I've got to go. See you after." He said running back into the gym.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We'll Be a Dream Part 2

West Seattle beat Franklin High School 73- 62. Everyone was excited and the students ran to the floor to cheer on the basketball team.

After the game the basketball players, cheerleaders, and dancers went to change out of their uniforms. Cristina put on her dance sweat suit and a camisole, which showed her belly a little. She walked out to the gym with Meredith and they sat on the bleachers and waited for the basketball players to walk out.

Derek and Preston walked out first; Derek was taking Meredith home. "Cristina can we talk?" Preston asked her.

"I-I guess…" she said to Preston then turned to Meredith, "If you see Owen tell him that we're talking and I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Okay Cristina." She said and took a seat with Derek on the bleachers.

Preston and Cristina walked to the lobby in silence. Cristina pulled a hair tie from around her wrists and pulled her hair up. "You wanted to talk so speak." She said bluntly.

"Well I don't want Mandy. I want you. I love you. I just made a mistake."

"Please tell me exactly what happened because I don't even know. It's not fair Preston."

"After Thanksgiving you were being all distant and not really talking to me…I um, I went to a party and we all were pretty drunk and Mandy and I were talking and one thing led to another then we had sex." Cristina started crying. "After the party we continued talking and texting and we made out once after school. But I don't know why, I don't like her or even love her Cristina. I love you, and I want you to forgive me."

It took her a while to break the tears and form words but when she did she finally said, "I can't forgive you Preston. I was distant beca- It doesn't even matter. You do not matter anymore. We're done."

"Just like that Cristina?"

"Yes, just like that." She said and walked back to the gym where Owen, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Addison, and Mandy all stood. She grabbed her bags and walked pass them and Owen followed right behind her. She walked straight outside to the back parking lot with a straight face until she couldn't take it anymore. She ducked around the corner and sat on the ground and began crying.

Owen was right there, within a few seconds, with his arms wrapped around her. "Cristina, it's okay. I'm here, you can talk to me."

"I had to break up with him; I-I-I had to it is the right thing to do. But now I'm stuck. I don't know what to do Owen."

"Cristina its okay…."he said smoothing her hair

"Thank you Owen." She said and wiped her face then smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He said and looked at her. She looked at him back. "Cristina can I-" She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

"Yes you can." She said and gave him another kiss. This one deeper and more passionate. They broke it off after a while "I should probably get home soon." She said and giggled. They got up and walked to his car.

"Cristina, you're beautiful."

"Thank you" she said shyly. "That's really sweet Owen." They spent the rest of the car ride talking and singing. When he pulled up to Cristina's house, they sat there for a minute.

"Cristina, can I take you out Saturday after States? Kind of like a celebratory belated birthday…date?"

"Date? Well sure." She said with a big smile.

"Can't wait." He said and got out of the car and opened her door.

"Thanks for tonight Owen, I appreciate it." She said and gave him a hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and walked to her door and waved good-bye to him.

She went in the house and her mom was asleep and Saul was watching TV. "Hello Cristina."

"Hello Saul"

"How are you?"

"Good. Tired."

"Who brought you home?"

"Owen Hunt. He asked me to take me out Saturday too…."

"Cristina, don't forget that you are still pregnant and you don't need to be hanging around guys too much or you'll get a reputation."

"Saul! He wants to take me to dinner because my birthday is Friday and I just broke up with Preston and I'm having a hard time."

"Okay, you can go but you have to be home by 9 o' clock."

"Okay, thank you. I'm going to go to bed now. Night."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

Friday came by very fast and Cristina was really excited. All week Owen picked Cristina up for school and dropped her off after practice. She ate lunch with him and his friends every day. As hard as it seemed she avoided Preston.

When she woke up Friday she got in the shower and then dressed in her new outfit; light pink skinny jeans, a white cable knit sweater and white Sperry's and put on some makeup. Helen made cinnamon rolls and turkey bacon and fresh orange juice for her. Cristina sat at the table and began eating then the doorbell rang. "I got it" Saul said. A couple seconds later he walked into the kitchen and said "Look who's here" as Owen walked in behind him.

Cristina got up with a big smile and gave him a hug. "Hi. Come sit and eat." She said gesturing to the food. Owen took a seat next to her and ate.

"I almost forgot. I have a present for you. Nothing too big." He gave her a box with a ribbon on it. She opened it and pulled out an Asian dancer ornament. "I know it's not Christmas yet but it is close."

"It's beautiful, I love it!" She said and gave him a hug.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just need to grab my bags." She said and got up from the table and went to her room. Saul and Helen talked to Owen for a bit to get to know him then Cristina came down the stairs. "I'm ready."

"I'll grab your bags." He said and took them from her hands and walked her to his car.

When they arrived at school Owen walked Cristina to her locker which had decorations all over it. Cristina opened her locker and seen a jewelry box in it. She turned around and seen Meredith coming up with a big smile and a gift bag. "Happy Birthday Cristina. Who did this to your locker?"

"I have no idea." She said and reached for the jewelry box. She opened it and seen the charm bracelet she received on Thanksgiving with a new charm on it that said I 3 Swimming. "I assume it was Preston." She said showing Mer the charm bracelet.

"Well this is awkward…" Meredith said quietly. "Here is my gift to you" she said passing her the gift bag.

Cristina opened it and looked at the items. There was a friendship bracelet, a friendship picture frame with Cristina and Meredith after Regionals, a Thing 2 shirt and candy. "Mer this is great. Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday."

"Owen gave me a beautiful dancer ornament this morning. He stopped by for breakfast." She said and looked at him.

"That's so sweet of you Owen." Mer said and then the bell rang. Cristina gave Owen a hug and her and Mer walked to class.

At lunch, Cristina sat with Owen, Callie, and Arizona. They ate pizza and had a great time. Half-way through lunch Preston came by their table. "Cristina happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Can we talk?"  
She looked at Owen and then back to Preston. "I guess."

Preston took her outside and they sat on a bench. "Cristina, I know that you've gotten close to Owen but I just wanted to know if you've given any thought to us?"  
"There is no us."

"Is there an Owen and you?"

"I don't know."

"Meredith said that you had some stuff going on that I should know…."

"I've taken care of it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Cristina…."

"Preston drop it. Here you can have this too." She said giving back the charm bracelet, again and got back up just as the bell rang.

Afterschool Cristina and Meredith walked to the gym to get ready for their last practice. They got into the gym and went to the locker room; Cristina was greeted with happy birthdays. They changed into matching rainbow sequin shorts and black crop dance tops. They put their hair up and walked into the gym.

Meredith went to speak to Derek because he was going through family problems with his little sister Amelia.

Owen walked up to Cristina and took a seat next to her on the bleachers. "So how is the birthday girl?"

"Good. I'm not happy that today is my last day of dance but swim starts soon so that's going to be great."

"Swimmer and dancer. Wow."

"I know. She said scrunching up her face.

"Cute."

"Why thank you." Meredith came walking towards them and Cristina knew it was about time to practice. "I've got to go, I'll see you after."

"Have fun."

"'I will." She said and walked up to the balcony with Mer.

After practice, the dancers grabbed their bags and got ready to leave. Cristina and Meredith sat on the bleachers waiting for basketball to finish. After about 20 minutes Owen made his way towards Cristina and grabbed her bags and they walked to his car.

When they pulled up to her house Owen asked "What're your plans for tonight?"

"Cake and ice cream with mom and Saul I guess. Opening presents. You should come if you aren't busy."

"It's okay, I'm taking you out tomorrow, so I'll let you enjoy this family time." He reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Owen, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I um, Preston and I, we…"

"Cristina that was the past and that has nothing to do with us and our future."

_Maybe he's right. I'll have the abortion in a week; he'll never have to know that I was pregnant._

"You're right." She said and gave him a kiss. "I gotta go. Night Owen." She said grabbing her bags and went into the house.

Cristina spent the night with her parents. They had cake and ice cream and she got her presents; an iPhone, a $100 Simon Mall gift card, and a zebra print duffle bag with a new swim suit.

That night before she went to bed she checked her phone and had two messages; one from Owen and one from Preston.

**Owen: Good night birthday girl see you tomorrow night!**

**Preston: Hope you had a good birthday Cristina. **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Such a Big Day

Cristina woke up Saturday morning at 6 am to get ready for her day. She jumped in the shower, put her hair up then curled it, put on her makeup and then her dance sweat suit. She pulled out her new duffle bag and put her dance uniform, dance shoes, and makeup in it. She threw her phone in the bag and went down the steps. She put toast in the toaster and grabbed a PowerAde to put in her bag. She quickly ate and waited for Anna and Meredith to pick her up.

When Anna came they drove to Starbucks to get drinks and then to the school. At 8 am sharp, the girls loaded the bus and drove to the Seattle Civic Center. It was packed with teams from all over Washington.

Their team found a space to warm up, stretch, and change. Cristina went into her bag to a drink of PowerAde and seen her phone blinking. She unlocked it and noticed a message from Owen.

**Owen: **Good morning have an amazing day, see you later.

C: Awe thanks Owen. Can't wait for tonight.

O: Me neither. Kick ass today.

C: I definitely will.

O: good!

Meredith came up to her and asked her to walk with her to the bathroom. Cristina got up and walked to the bathroom with Meredith. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Cristina." Preston said.

"Hi."

"Good luck today." Meredith stood next to her just watching them.

"Thank you."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Cristina can we talk?"

"Mer I'll be there in a second. Preston, we've talked like three times." Meredith walked to the bathroom.

"It can't just be over."

"In a week it will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I have to go get ready."

"Cristina! We're going to talk about this." He shouted,

She hurried into the bathroom and took a deep breath. Mer came out of the stall and washed her hands. "You okay?"

"I almost told him…"

"About….?"

"The thing happening next week." She said as they walked back to their team.

"Oh. Well you should."

"I don't know….Should I tell Owen?"

"Eh, no. it's not his and plus it'll be taken care of soon."

"Okay. Okay."

"So you and Owen?"

"I guess…he's sweet. Like really sweet and Saul loves him and my mom adores him. I think he really likes me, we have a date tonight."

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you." Meredith said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

They sat down with their team mates and talked some more. Their coach announced, "We go on in about fifteen minutes. Get your uniforms straightened. Make sure your hair and makeup is done. Please stretch! Fourteen minutes!"

They all stood up and made sure they were prepared. 10 minutes later they were backstage waiting to go on. They were all doing breathing exercises until they were called on. They all danced their hearts out perfectly.

Three hour later it was official. West Seattle High School's dance team was named State Champions. Cristina was so excited; she knew the rest of her day would be great. At 4:15 they arrived back at the high school. Anna was there and ready to take the, home.

When Cristina got home she went straight to the shower to get ready for her date. When she got out she decided to wear a gray sweater dress, black leggings, gray Ugg boots, and a black necklace. She did her makeup and blow dried her hair. A little after 7 Owen was ringing the doorbell. She walked down the steps and he was there waiting with flowers.

"Hello Cristina." Owen said with a huge smile.

"Hi Owen." She said walking towards him.

"You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you." She said taking the flowers from him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." She said grabbing her clutch bag and then they walked out to his car.

The drive to the restaurant was a little over a half an hour. They went to Ivar's Seafood Restaurant, a waterfront restaurant. Owen parked the car and got out to open Cristina's door. They walked to the host, "Reservation for 2 under Hunt" Owen said.

"Hunt..Hunt..Hunt. Here we go. Waterfront table for two, right this way." The host said and took them outside to their table which was set for two with beautiful candle and twinkly lights. "Your waitress will be here soon."

"Thank you" Owen said. And pulled out Cristina's chair then took his seat. "Don't worry about price; it is actually taken care of."

"Well that's nice. This all is so beautiful!"

"It's nothing compared to you."

"You're so sweet."

"I try. So what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of getting shrimp scampi, the pasta is to die for."

"I think I'll get the Admiral's Feast. It sounds yummy."

"I got sparkling cider for us to drink since we're both underage."

"That's great." The waiter came up with their drinks and was took their orders. "So Owen what else do you like to do besides football and basketball?"

"I like baseball too and golf. I also like video games."

"Typical boy then."

"Yeah, I guess what do you like?"

"Besides dance, I like swimming. That's about it. I'm really into school, I'm dyslexic."

"Wow, and you get straight A's."

"I do."

Their food came and they ate some more and made some small talk.

On the ride home they started talking about their families. "So Saul is your stepdad?"

"Yes. He and my mom got married when I was two."

"What happened to your real dad? If you don't mind my asking…"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "When I was 9…we got in a car accident and…he died."

"Cristina, I'm so sorry. My dad died when I was 11."

"What happened to him?"

"He was um, he had heart problems. One day we were outside playing catch and he fell out and grabbed his chest. I called the ambulance they took us to the hospital the doctors treated him but his heart was too damaged."

"I am so sorry Owen."

"I've learned to live with it. I'm okay, it's hard but…y'know." He said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah, I do." She said and smiled at him. "I had a really good time tonight."

"I did too. Thanks. Do you want to come inside for cake?"

"Sure."

"Alright, come on." She said and got out the car and walked to the front door and unlocked it. Helen and Saul were in the living room watching TV. "Mom, Saul, do you mind if Owen comes in for cake. I had to be home by 9 so we didn't get dessert."

"That's fine Cristina. One hour." Saul said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hello" Owen said walking in behind Cristina. They walked to the kitchen and he took a seat. Cristina took out two little plates, forks, and went to get the cake and cut them each a piece. Then went to the table with their stuff and took a seat. They sat there the entire hour talking and laughing. "Well it's time for me to go home. My mom is probably waiting up. I'll see you Monday." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Owen." She said as he walked out the house.

"He's really nice." Helen said as Cristina closed the door.

"He really is."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. no. I don't know."

"He likes you Cristina."

"I like him too."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: We All Break Down

Cristina spent Sunday doing homework and swimming. She wasn't going to be allowed to compete until two weeks after her abortion but she had to start training.

Monday morning Cristina woke up and woke up and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. When she got undressed she noticed some spotting. She remembered reading that it was normal to have some spotting so she ignored it. She changed into dark jeans, a dark blue sweat shirt, and gray Uggs. She left her hair down and put some light make up on. She grabbed her phone and went down the steps.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and waited for Owen. A few minutes later he was at her door. She went to pick up her bags and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She dropped her bags and reached for her stomach.

"Are you okay Cristina?"

"Yeah, just a cramp. I'm fine."

"Okay, here I'll take your bags." They left the house and she locked the door and they made their way to his car then to school.

"So Cristina I have to ask you something…"

"What is it Owen?"

"What is this, I mean us? What are we?" he asked shyly.

"Well I like you and you like me so…"

"We're together; boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." She repeated with a huge grin.

Owen pulled into his parking space and opened the door for Cristina. "So girlfriend, I'll see you at lunch?"

"No, the dance team is all sitting together. But I'll see you at the pep rally." She said with a smile.

"See you at the pep rally." he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She met up with Mer and they walked to class and she got more stomach pains.

At lunch the dance team all sat together kind of as a "last supper". Cristina felt weird so she didn't eat.

At the end of the day Cristina met up with Meredith at the gym for the pep rally. She told Meredith how she and Owen are officially together. They changed into their uniforms and got ready. Cristina was still crampy and a bit dizzy. They walked into the gym and it was already full of students. Cristina walked into the lobby to get water. She came back in and sat on the bleachers next to Meredith; the cheerleaders did their routine and the teachers did a pie in the face competition then it was a basketball shoot off. After that the dance team finished the pep rally off.

They got onto the floor and began and Cristina was off as soon as they started. She tried to do the routine but she couldn't. She was in pain and severely dizzy. Within the first minute of the routine Cristina passed out.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated as frequently. Schools has gotten sooooo busy. I haven't wriiten pass this so leave me ideas because I will start Chapter 20 on Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Cristina lied there on the gym unconscious. Meredith ran up to her and tried to wake her up. Preston and Owen both ran up to her. Teacher and students were all calling 911 to get an Ambulance to the school. Meredith ran to the locker room to get her phone and dialed Helen's number.

"Hello Meredith."

"Hi Helen, something's wrong with Cristina. She just passed out. They're calling an ambulance. I'm going to make sure they bring her to Seattle Grace, I'm going to let my mom know now."

"Oh my god, thank you for letting me knows Meredith. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, we'll see you at the hospital." Meredith ran back out to the gym and noticed Preston and Owen crowding her. "Give her some room. She wouldn't want this."

Students were evacuated out of the gym to go home. Meredith sat on the gym floor next to Cristina and smoothed her hair as they waited for the ambulance. After five long minutes, three paramedics came in to get Cristina. "Take her to Seattle Grace, there is a team waiting for her there." Meredith told them as they checked Cristina's vitals and put her on a stretcher. "She's 8 weeks pregnant." she told them as quietly as possible. But Preston overheard.

"She's what?"

"Preston, calm down."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You cheated; she was hurt and didn't know what to do."

"She didn't even tell me."

"She was upset. Now I have to go see if my best friend is okay." Meredith ran to the locker room and grabbed her and Cristina's bags and went back to the gym. She pulled out her phone and was about to call Helen then she ran into Owen.

"Are you okay Meredith?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to go check on Cristina."

"Do you know where she's at?"  
"Seattle Grace, my mom has a team working on her."

"Do you want a ride there?"

"Sure."

"Here I'll grab her bags." He said and took them then took her bags and they walked to his car and drove off to the hospital.

They ran inside through the Emergency Entrance. The nurse noticed Meredith and greeted her "Hello Meredith! Your mother is with a patient right now if you want to wait here for her."

"I know, she's with my friend Cristina. They just brought her in. I'm waiting to hear about her."

"You two can take a seat in the waiting room and we'll let you know something soon. Is her mother here?"

"She will be soon."

"I'll send here to the waiting room. She's got the best doctors working on her Meredith."

"Thank you Patricia." Meredith said as she and Owen walked to the waiting room and waited.

Ten minutes later Helen came in looking very distraught. "Meredith! Owen!"

"Helen" Meredith said and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wh-what happened?"

"We were dancing and she passed out. Someone should be here soon to tell us what's going on."

"Okay, thank you so much Meredith. Thank you both for being here." She said to Meredith and Owen.

"We're both scared for her." Owen said.

A few minutes later a doctor came out, "Cristina Yang's family." Owen, Meredith and Helen all stood up. The doctor walked up to them, "she is going into surgery now. I need to speak with her mother."

"I am her mother." Helen spoke. They walked towards the elevator to go towards the surgical floor. "Is it the baby?"  
"So you know?" the doctor asked surprised.

"Yes, she is about 8 or 9 weeks. She was scheduled for an abortion next week."

"Well, she had an extra uterine pregnancy. She has been miscarrying probably all day which is why she passed out. Her body is weak and the fetus died which is causing an infection. A fallopian tube burst. She had an incomplete miscarriage so we have to remove the fetus."

"Will she be okay?"

"We have the best doctors working on her. She will be okay."

"Thank you so much. Can her friends come up here and wait with me."

"Yes they can. Is that little Meredith Grey down there?"

"Yes, she's my daughter's best friend. They're basically sisters."

"That's nice. Well we're going to get her prepped for surgery; it should be at least 5 hours."

"Okay, thank you." Helen said and took a seat. She took out her phone and called Meredith. "You and Owen can come up to the surgical waiting area."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

Meredith gathered her things and her and Owen took the elevator to the surgical elevator. They sat next to Helen and waited. "Can I get either of you something to eat or drink? It's getting late and you must be hungry."

"If you don't mind I'd like a pizza bagel from downstairs and a sprite" Meredith said.

"I'll take a salad, Caesar and a sweet tea." Helen responded.

"I will be right back with your food ladies." Owen said, grabbed his wallet and went down the elevator.

"So what is wrong with her?" Meredith asked.

"It's the baby, she's having a miscarriage."

"Oh my God. Cristina."

"It's okay; they're going to take care of her. It'll be okay. Saul should be here soon."

"The best doctors work here. She's okay." Meredith said and held her hand.

A few minutes later Saul came off the elevator and took a seat next to Helen. She explained to him what happened. A few minutes after that Owen came off the elevator with food. He sat with Cristina's family even though he didn't know what happened.

"Helen, Saul, it may not be any of my business but I'm going crazy not knowing what happened."

"Well Owen you do deserve to know. Cristina is well was pregnant. She is miscarrying. She has been all day. The….fetus is causing an infection and making her sick and then a fallopian tube burst."

"Wow. Th-th-that is a lot. Is she going to be okay?" he asked; his eyes deep with concern.

"Surgery should be over in a couple hours but they assured us she'll be fine."

"That's good, that's really good." He said running his fingers through his hair with relief.

"She wanted to tell you but she wasn't going to keep it so I told her she didn't have to." Meredith admitted to him.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure she was going to tell me a couple nights ago but I told her that her past did not matter; and it doesn't. I am here for her."

"That's very sweet Owen." Helen said.

"Yes, it is. Most guys would run away after hearing something like this." Saul stated.

"Well I could run but why? I really like her and she needs all the people she can have. It wasn't like she lied to me; she did try to tell me."

"You're a good man Owen." Saul said.

"Thank you."

A couple minutes later Meredith got a call. "Hello…no you don't have too…please right now is not the time….can you wait until tomorrow….fine." she hung up. Everyone was staring at her. Just as she was about to let them know who was coming up but then he was there.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Is she okay?" Preston said as he rushed into the waiting area.

All four of them looked at Preston. "She's in surgery Preston." Saul spoke up.

"What happened? Is it the baby? She didn't tell me. I didn't find out until today when Meredith told the paramedics."

"She didn't want to keep it and you cheated on her. She didn't want anything to do with you." Meredith spoke.

"It's not fair. I made a mistake." Preston pleaded. Owen just sat there.

"She's moved on." Saul said.

Just then a doctor came out. "The family of Cristina Yang." All five of them stood up as the doctor walked over. "She is okay. There was a lot of bleeding but she's okay. She's should wake up soon."

"Thank you so much." Helen said and gave him a hug. "Can we see her?"

"There are a lot of you. Only three of you can go."

"Me, Saul, and Meredith." Helen said.

"It's already 8 and visiting hours are over at 9. I can probably come in later, Owen should come in now." Meredith said to Helen.

"Okay. Preston you should probably get home."

"Why? That's my baby that is gone."

"She wouldn't want you here right now." Meredith told him.

"You guys don't want me here." He grabbed his jacket and left.

"You guys should go ahead, I'll wait here." Meredith said.

Owen, Helen, and Saul walked to Cristina's room and waited for her to wake.

"Hey sleepy head." Saul said.

"Hi. What happened?" she asked noticing her surroundings.

"You passed out during the pep rally, you had a miscarriage Cristina. You lost the baby."

"Oh my god. Where's Mer?"

"She's in the waiting room, she's going to come by later."

"Okay." She said and drifted back to sleep.

Saul went back home because he still had work the next day.

Helen, Meredith and Owen sat around Cristina's room and waited for her to wake up. Meredith's mother came by around 10 to take Meredith home. Around 10:40 Susan, Owen's mother, came by to bring them some food. A little after 11:30, Owen fell asleep in the chair beside her bed.

Around midnight, Cristina finally woke up. "Mom."

Helen got up and walked to Cristina. "Honey. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I hurt, a little."

"It's okay. You're okay." She said and smoothed her hair.

"Owen?"

"He's been here since you got admitted after school." Helen told her. Cristina began crying.

"Mom, does he know about…what happened?"

"He does, and he said that he's here for you." This made Cristina cry more. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Helen walked out of the room. Cristina was still crying.

Owen woke up and seen her crying. "Cristina, what's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"No, I just I messed up."

"You're okay. You didn't mess up."

"I did. I should've told you about the baby, you shouldn't have found out like this. You don't need to be here."

"Cristina, I told you that your past is the past. It's okay. I'm here because I want to be." This made her cry more. "Scoot over." He commanded.

She slowly scooted over, carefully trying not to hurt herself anymore. Owen climbed into her hospital bed and held her.

Helen came in soon after but didn't say a word.

* * *

**Review and give me ideas. Thank you. **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Love After Loss

**Two Weeks Later**:

It was two weeks after her incident and Cristina was [physically] healed but emotionally she was all over the place. Owen was there for her as much as he could between school and basketball. No one at school had found out about her situation and losing her baby but they knew something was wrong when Preston's family decided to remove him from the school before Christmas break. It was Christmas Eve and Cristina's family was going to watch tree lighting in downtown Seattle. Helen had decided to invite Owen, Meredith, and Derek too. Cristina showered and changed into black leggings, a long gray sweater and her gray Uggs. She grabbed her phone and walked down the steps and seen Owen sitting in the living room with Saul. "Owen, hey." She said walking into the living room. "What're you doing here?" "Going to the tree lighting with you guys. Your mom invited me." He said gliding over towards her. "That's great! I'm excited to finally get out the house." She said opening her arms, welcoming him in for a hug. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the kitchen. "Kiss?" she asked with desperate eyes. "Yes" he said smiling and pecked her lips softly. "Again." She said with a smile. He did as she told him and this time deepening the kiss. "Mmmmm. I missed that." She whispered as they pulled apart. "I have too." He said. "So, you're in a good mood." He said taking a seat at the table. "Yeah, well after everything that has happened I was stuck in a rut. But you were there through it all even though you didn't have to. I appreciate it." She said taking a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. "It's because I love you." He mumbled. "Really?" "I do. I do indeed." "I love you too Owen." "Well I love you more." "Not even close." She said kissing him again. "I came in here for food. I'm starving." "I can whip something up real fast." He suggested. "No, it's fine. This is why they invented cereal. She said with a huge smile as she gathered a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal. "You and your cereal." He said shaking his head. "Are you sharing?" "I suppose." They sat at the table laughing and sharing a bowl of cereal then suddenly the bell rang. "I got it!" Saul yelled. A few seconds later Meredith and Derek walked into the kitchen. "Cristina!" Meredith yelled with a big box in her hand. "I missed you!" Cristina jumped out her chair and ran to Meredith. "I missed you too!" "Here." Meredith said passing the box to her. "Open it now." "Ooh. Presents!" she said opening the box. She pulled out a light pink sweater and a Dancers Do It Better sweatshirt. "I love it Mer!" She turned around to show Owen who was in deep conversation with Derek. "They're beautiful." He stated and went back. "So my mom invited all of you to the tree lighting?" "Yes. I think she was worried or something. I don't know." "I haven't been out the house in like two weeks. It was actually nice." "I bet. Now you have to get to the real world. So how are you?" "I'm okay. Things with Owen and I are going great. Me personally, I'm working on….me. I think mom's gonna make me go to counseling." "Well you should talk about it. You went through so much." "That's why I have you and Owen. I cried for hours one night. I just broke down and Owen sat there and held me." "He's so sweet." "He really is. The fact that he's still around is like a miracle." "Yeah, especially since Preston left." "We don't even need to talk about it." "Okay. Sorry." Helen came in soon after. "So there's been a change of plans. Saul and I are going to dinner and you all are going to the lighting." "Mom are you sure?" Cristina asked. "Positive. We're leaving now, the lighting starts at 8 so you should leave soon. We'll be back by 10." She gave Cristina a kiss on the cheek and her and Saul left. "Well this will be fun." She mumbled under her breath. "You two can watch tv in the living room, Mer and I will be right back." She said taking Mer's hand and running up to her room. "I just wanted to give you your gift. Well it's yours and Derek's." she said passing the gift bag to Meredith. Meredith pulled out the contents; leopard print lingerie, massage oils, glow in the dark condoms and a diamond heart best friends necklace. "Wow. This is….wow." "I know it's probably too much. I remember you saying he liked the glow ones, and the lingerie is just fun! Then there's the necklace that I have too." Cristina said with a huge smile. "Wow, thank you. I love it." Meredith said giving her a hug. "When you and Owen decide it's time, let me know so I we can go lingerie shopping." "Definitely. I threw away all the lingerie that I had from being with Preston. It's kinda gross you know." She said bursting into laughter. Meredith began laughing too as the door opened. "What's so funny?" Derek asked. "Nothing." Cristina said stuffing Meredith's presents back into the bag. "Everything." Meredith said. "Okay…." Owen said "We're leaving in five minutes. "Okay." Mer said with a big grin. "Alrighty." He said as they walked back down the steps. They made their way down the steps and went outside. "So are we all riding together or what?" "We can take my Jeep." Derek volunteered. "Okay, let's go!" Cristina said as she locked the door. They all walked to Derek's Jeep and he and Owen sat up front and the girls sat in the back. It was about a half hour drive but they arrived early enough to get a good parking spot. They all got out of the car and made their way to the center. Owen wrapped his arm around Cristina's waist and pulled her in for a cuddle as they walked. When they found a spot to stand the girls began shivering. "There's a Starbucks right on the corner, do you guys want something to drink." Owen asked. "Please!" Meredith replied. "I can warm you up" Derek tried to whisper in her ear. Mer let out a giggle. "I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream please." Cristina said to Owen. "Alright, we'll be right back." He said giving her a peck and walking to Starbucks with Derek. A short while later they came back with drinks and birthday cake pops. They all stood together as the show started. It was beautiful. There were dancers and the entire plaza was lightening up with colorful lights and there was beautiful music playing. The show lasted about an hour and a half. They walked to the near-by Panera and got sandwiches and more hot chocolate. After dinner they went back to Cristina's and hung out. Her parents came home soon after and then Meredith and Derek left. Cristina and Owen sat on the couch cuddled up watching a movie and then he seen how late it was getting. "I have to get going soon" He said. "I know." She said, pouting. "I have your present in my car…." "Really?!" "Yes. It's in my car." "Go get it." She shouted. He got up and quickly went out to his car to get her presents. He came back in the house with a small box. "Yay." She sat up and took the box. She took off the wrapping paper, opened the top, and reveled the shiny necklace. C 3 O interlocked. "Owen this is….beautiful. Put it on me?" "Sure" he said with a smile. She lifted her hair and turned around revealing her neck and he put in on. She let her hair back down and took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much for everything. I love you." "I love you too Cristina." He said and gave her a peck on the lips. "But unfortunately I have to get home now." "Okay, well we'll be at your place tomorrow for dinner." "Yes, it'll be great." He said and got off the couch. She gave him a hug and he gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Owen." She said and went to her room

**a/n sorry for the long time no update. I've been busy with exams and stuff but I've written to chapter 24 so expect lots of updates this week. Leave comments please. :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**a/n promised more updates, they're just a bit more difficult from my tablet. Long story. Any way. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Merry Christmas

Cristina woke up the next morning to sound of…Christmas music? What's going on? She rolled out of bed and walked to the mirror. Her shirt was rolled up and she could see her scar; a 2 inch horizontal mark 4 inches above her pubic bone. It didn't hurt anymore but it reminded her of the scariest day of her life. I should go downstairs….it's already 10. She pushed her shirt down and threw a sweatshirt on and made her way down to the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" Helen and Saul shouted.

"Yeah…merry Christmas. But you do know we're Jewish right?"

"We just wanted you to be happy. So come open your gifts." Saul stated.

"Prestents, okay!" she said and walked to the living room. There were a few box and gift bags waiting for her.

As Cristina opened her gifts, Saul and Helen began breakfast. She got a pair of Sperry's, some sweaters, t-shirts, lots of jewelry, a new bed set, a new phone case, and a $50 mall gift card. Her family sat down and ate breakfast. She helped her mother clean so that she could begin cooking the side dishes for dinner at the Hunt's house. Cristina texted her friends wishing them a Merry Christmas and then she called Owen.

By the time she got off the phone it was already a little after 1:30.

Helen was finished cooking and sat next to Saul on the couch. "Are you excited to meet Owen's family?" she asked.

"I am. Who's all going to be there?"

"Us, his mom, her boyfriend, his sister, and possibly his aunt.

"Nice."

"Mhm" she said "I should go shower now."

"I think you smell delicious."

"Oh really. How about…taste." She said kissing him deeply.

"Delicious." He gave her a seductive grin and lifted her on top of him and continued kissing her.

Cristina got out of the shower and was snugged up in her robe. She walked down the steps to get one of her sweaters and seen them. On the couch. Working on second base. "Oh my god!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry." She said and ran back up the steps to her room.

"Cristina, I'm sorry about that." Her mother shouted from outside the door.

"Mom, it's okay. I promise." She said, opening her door. I just wanted my sweater. It can wait."

"We're done. You can get it. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Alright." Cristina said and turned back into her room. She sat at the vanity and began applying her makeup. Her phone began buzzing.

O: Can't wait to see (& kiss) your pretty little face(:

C: I can't wait either. I'm getting ready now so see you soon.

She went back to putting on her makeup; light peachy tones. She parted her hair down the side and lightly brushed out her curls. She put on black leggings and a black cami then went downstairs to retrieve her sweater. It was a mint green oversized sweater. She slipped the sweater on and went back to her room and put on her black riding boots. She grabbed her phone and ran back down the steps. She helped Saul put the dishes in the car and sat; waiting for her mom to get in.

A few minutes later she got in the car and they drove to Owen's house. They arrived 20 minutes later. This is like déjà vu or something; except a different home and a different family, a much better guy. She took a deep breath as Saul knocked. A tall man with dark hair and dark eyes opened the door. Must be the boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas!" he said. "You can bring the dishes right to the table" he said as they walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" Owen's mother shouted. "Helen it's nice to see you."

"You too Susan. Your home is gorgeous." "Thank you. Come on in, do you want some coffee?" "Sure." She said walking into the kitchen with Susan. Saul walked into the living room and watched a football game with Susan's boyfriend….Lucas…?

Cristina sat the dishes down on the table and suddenly a pair of hands wrapped their arms around her waist and a pair of lips kissed her neck. "Merry Christmas." Owen whispered to her.

"You too." She said and turned around to kiss him.

"You look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"mmhmm." He said and gave her another kiss.

"Not in front of everyone." She whispered a little embarrassed.

"Okay." He pouted like a little boy, which made her smile.

"Do you want to meet my sister?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. She's 21, goes to Stanford."

"I want to go there. Let me meet here!"

"Okay, come on up." He grabbed her hand and led her up the steps. They went to the first door on the right. "Emily, open up."

"What do you want?" she shouted.

"I want you to meet Cristina."

"Oh!" she hurried to the door and opened it. WOW! Emily was tall and leggy. She had bleached blonde hair, probably died, big boobs, and ocean-blue eyes.

"Emily this is Cristina."

"Hello Cristina." She said pulling her in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you. You are really pretty, I love your dress."

"Thanks, you look really pretty too."

"That's my cue to leave." Owen mumbled and walked away.

"So you go to Stanford, what's it like? I really wanna go there."

"It's fine, really amazing actually. You'd love it."

"It's the dream."

"It was mine too. Come in and take a seat."

"Okay." Cristina said slipping pass her and sitting on the bed. Emily's room was sky blue and white. Oh so pretty.

"So you and my brother, I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah…" she said a little embarrassed. She wasn't sure how much she heard about Cristina.

"I'm sorry about..uh…you know. Between you and I, I lost a baby once."

"Oh I'm sorry. How'd you get through it?"

"My boyfriend at the time mostly helped me. So kind of how Owen is there for you."

"Yeah, I'm so grateful for that. I really am. You have a great brother."

"He's pretty awesome. Don't tell him I said that." They both laughed and then Owen knocked on the door and walked in.

"Aunt Patricia is almost here and some guy named Nathan just came to the door."

"That's for me!" Emily said jumping off the bed and running downstairs.

"Nathan?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh. Well you sister is very nice, I like her."

"Good. So let's go downstairs." Owen took her hand and they walked to the living room.

"Nathan this is my brother Owen and his girlfriend Cristina." Emily said introducing Nathan. He gave them both handshakes then the doorbell rang. "Must be Aunt Patricia." She ran to the door and let her aunt in.

Patricia came in and met all the guest then everyone took a seat and ate dinner. Cristina sat between Owen and Emily. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Cristina, Helen, and Emily helped Susan clean up the dishes.

Afterwards they set out pie and ice cream for everyone. After dessert Helen, Lucas, Saul and Susan sat in the living room and watched a Christmas movie. Nathan, Emily, Cristina, and Owen went to the family room to watch another movie. Emily went through the DVD collection to find a good movie. Cristina went to her purse to get Owen's present.

"Here is your present" she said passing him a thin red rectangular box.

"Well thank you." He said accepting the box shaking it in his ear. "Not jewelry" he said and pouted.

"It's better, so open it!" He opened the box and his jaw dropped.

"You got me Trail Blazers tickets! Cristina, you're the best!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" he said and gave her a huge hug and planted kisses on her neck.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He replied planting a kiss on her lips.

"Okay love birds! We're watching Holiday in Handcuffs." Emily cut in.

"Sounds kinky" Nathan said laughing.

"Shut up" Em said hitting him. "It's cute." She popped in the disc and took a seat on the sofa next to him. Cristina cuddled up into Owen, he wrapped his arms around her and held her the entire movie. Cristina fell asleep halfway through the movie. Owen pulled her into his lap and put a throw blanket on her. After the movie, Helen and Saul woke Cristina up and got ready to leave. Cristina gave Owen a hug and a kiss good night and walked to the car with her parents and went home.


	23. Chapter 22

**a/n: Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Happy New Year

It was the morning of New Year's Eve and Meredith spent the night at Cristina's house the night before. Helen and Saul were going to a fundraiser ball so Cristina and Meredith were going to a party at Lucy Field's beach house; her parents were out of the country. Cristina and Meredith woke up around 11:30 and went straight to the kitchen. They made cinnamon rolls, sausage, omelets, and glasses of orange juice. They sat and ate breakfast then Cristina got a text from Owen.

**O: Good morning! Am I still picking you up at 9?**

**C: Yes. Meredith is here too but I believe she's going home with Derek after the party. **

**O: That's fine. I'll see you both then.**

**C: Can't wait. I love you! 3**

**O: I love you too.**

"Owen is coming to get us around nine which gives us enough to go shopping for dresses and shoes and do our hair and makeup." Cristina said excitedly.

"Sounds perfect."

A couple hours later Cristina and Meredith made their way to the mall. It took about four hours to get everything for a perfect evening. They got short long-sleeved sparkly matching dresses; Cristina's was silver and Meredith's was black. Cristina got sparkly silver heels and Meredith got black sparkly heels. Cristina got a sparkly silver clutch and Meredith got a sparkly black clutch. They got a ton of makeup and hair stuff. When they returned to Cristina's it was already after 6 so Cristina ordered a pizza.

Cristina jumped in the shower and Meredith paid for the pizza. Then Meredith got in after Cristina. They ate and then began getting ready. They both did each other's hair and make-up; which consisted lots of curls and black and sparkles. They finally got dressed and it was already 8:30. They both looked amazing. They went to the living room and waited for Owen.

"So Derek is staying at my house after the party, is Owen staying here?" Meredith asked.

"Probably not, his mom is way strict about that kind of stuff. His curfew is 2am."

"Do you think you're ready for sex with him yet?"

"Probably not and I want to go on birth control first and well basically him and I have to have a long talk first."

"Do it. I mean talk about it."

"We will."

A little while later Owen came in. He gave Cristina a hug and a huge kiss. "Wow. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Well you two are both cute, so can we go now?" Meredith interrupted.

"Alright ladies, let's go." He said walking them out.

The drive to Lucy's beach home was almost an hour long. When they arrived it was already packed with a ton of people. Cristina was in awe as the excitement washed over her. As Owen pulled in behind Derek's car they all began getting out. Derek gave Meredith a hug and kiss. The four of them made their way to the front of Lucy's house. When they got inside all you smelled was alcohol and sweat.

Lucy came over and greeted them, drunkenly, "Happy New Year's Eve! There's drinks everywhere, music everywhere, the pool is transformed into a dance floor, there's food, there are 6 bedrooms, and uh have fun!"

They all walked in and went straight to the dance floor. Cristina wasn't trying to do too much but just enough. She grinded on Owen and he enjoyed it. He didn't expect it. After dancing for an hour or so they got off the floor and went into the house.

"Can I get you a drink?" Owen asked as they walked in.

"Um, just a soda. Mountain Dew."

"Of course your majesty. I'll be right back." He placed a kiss on her lips and walked to the drinks.

She was standing in the hall on her phone when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. "Hey Ow-" she turned around and it wasn't him. It was some strange man she didn't know. "Excuse me."

"Let's dance."

"No thank you. I'm just waiting on a drink."

"Well we can wait together. You look beautiful." He said moving his hands down her hips.

Owen came with their drinks and seen his friend Dan. "Dan what're you doing?"

"Nothing just was trying to dance with this beauti-"

"Cristina."

"Cristina? Cristina Cristina?"

"Cristina this is my friend Dan. We met at this Junior Marines camp thing last summer. Dan this is my **girlfriend** Cristina."

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that Cristina." Dan said apologetically. "I'm just a little drunk."

"It's okay I guess."

"I'm going to go find someone else to dance with." Dan said and moved from them.

"He's uh…a little…yeah..." Cristina said taking her drink.

"Yeah I know, sorry. I was getting a little jealous."

"You know that the only hands I like to have on me are yours." She said in a flirty tone.

"Is that so" He gave her a kiss on the lips and pinched her butt.

"Mhmm. There's a half hour til the New Year so…another dance?"

"Let's go." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced for a while longer and then Lucy had everyone go inside.

"So I want to thank everyone for coming! You can stay until tomorrow if you're too drunk. We're going to watch the ball drop in a few minutes so enjoy."

Cristina and Owen found Meredith and Derek and they all stood together. Lucy turned on the television and they watched all the people in Times Square. They began the countdown. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year!" Owen grabbed Cristina's waist and gave her the biggest most passionate kiss. It sent shivers down her spine. She reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath. "I love you so much and I'm so happy to bring in the New Year with you."

"I love you too, and I'm so happy to have you." She looked into his eyes and gave him another kiss. Cristina gave Meredith a hug and Derek and Owen bro-hugged. They spent another hour at Lucy's before deciding they should head back home. Meredith rode with Derek back to her place and Cristina and Owen went to her house.

Half way through the drive Cristina turned the radio down and turned to Owen. She took off her heels pulled her feet into the seat. "So do you not drink?"

"Huh?"

"You know alcohol. Beer. Do you not drink it?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well I was surprised that you didn't drink any tonight."

"Well who'd get you home safely?" he said taking her hand in his.

"That's sweet." She turned the radio back on as they drove back to her house.

A half hour later they were at her house. She grabbed her clutch and her shoes and he walked her to the front door. "You can come in if you want. My parents should be home in an hour and your curfew isn't for another what forty-five minutes?"

"I'd love to." She unlocked the door and walked in and let him come in after. "You looked so pretty tonight." He kissed her and pushed the stray hairs from her face.

"Thank you so much Owen." She grabbed his hand and guided him to the living room. Owen plopped down and Cristina sat on his lap. "You're really great." She gave him a kiss.

"You're great. Everything you've been through….you're so strong Cristina. I love you for it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you for being there." She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. "I really love you and I had an amazing time tonight."

"Cristina, I enjoyed tonight so much. The dancing, the fun, and the feeling of just me and you when there were hundreds of people there." He said with a smile then leaned in for a kiss.

She kissed him back passionately and ran her finger through his hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides, on her back, and on her butt. "Owen…"she began to moan and then pulled away from him. "We can't…"

"I'm so sorry Cristina. I-I didn't even ask if you wanted to."

"It's not that, I just wanted to talk to you about this first. Preston and I never talked about it and that's probably why I ended up where I did." She got off of him and fixed her dress.

"So let's talk."

"Well I really do love you Owen. I do. So I am willing to have sex with you eventually but I just don't want to rush things. I also have to make sure we take all the right precautions every time; condoms. I go to the doctors for a check-up in a couple days, I'll ask about birth control."

"That's good." He nodded listening to her plan.

"How many girls have you slept with?" she whispered.

"Only like 3."

"3?" He nodded. "I've only been with Preston. He took my virginity…unfortunately."

"It's okay; you loved him at the time. You adored him."

"I did, but I love you more. I really do. That's why I want to be safe."

"I understand. I do. So when you're ready, we can get condoms and I don't know…"

She smiled at him, "I think I'm going to get the shot, I'll just have to go back every 12 weeks and as for condoms and stuff leave that up to Mer."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to make me, well I guess us, an um like a gift basket I guess…"

"Um okay, that's strange…"

"Not really. I made one for her and Derek for Christmas."

"Oh really?" she nodded. "What did it have in it?"

"Let's see glow in the dark condoms because they're Derek's favorite, some lingerie for Mer, and umm oh yeah massage oils."

"Hope she makes one just as awesome."

"She will. I promise."

"Good." He pecked her lightly on the cheek. "I gotta get going hun."

"I know."

"Will you be okay alone?"

"If I tell you no will you stay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I'll be alright. I promise. When will I see you again?"

"I was thinking, later today."

"Pick me up?"

"I will this afternoon."

"Okay. I'll let you get home. Good night."

"I'll talk to you later. Night. I love you." He gave her a hug and one last kiss.

"Love you too." He walked to his car and she watched until he left her driveway. She went to her room, washed her makeup off and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Back to the Norm

The holiday break was over and Cristina was ready to get back to school and start swimming again. She woke up Monday morning at 5:30. She put her hair up, put on sweats, grabbed an outfit, makeup, and her swim stuff and went to school for swim practice. She ate an energy bar and drank a smoothie on her way. When she got to the school she went to the locker room and changed then got into the pool. She swam a couple laps then the couch called her out.

"Yang, I'm glad to see you out here."

"Thanks coach, I'm glad to be here."

"Good. Well we have a meet in two days but I don't think you're going to be able to compete."

"I was just going to ask to do one event, maybe 50 meter backstroke. I can do that in my sleep."

"You may think you can but you are not in shape."

Cristina looked at her confused. She's always been tiny and in shape but pregnancy, miscarriage, surgery, and 4 weeks home; no wonder she was "out of shape" "Um, not in shape? I'm in pretty good shape."

"Not really, you need to loss a couple pounds and maybe lift some weights or run."

"Okay, I will."

"Okay, get back out there and burn some of that fat."

Cristina got in the pool and swam a few laps. Mer caught up with her. "What'd coach say?"

"I need to get in shape and lose some weight."

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess it's true though."

"Cristina! You're like 90 pounds."

"More like 105 now. I had my surgery a month ago and was just all bleh. I ate junk and sat on the couch then the holidays came."

"I weigh 119 pounds."

"Well you're still working your ass off."

"You'll be fine Cristina."

"I know." She swam away completing more laps until the coach called them out to get ready for school. They showered and got ready. The basketball team had early morning practice too so Cristina and Meredith went to the gym to meet up with Derek and Owen.

"I have these cereal nut bar things, do you want one?" Owen offered Cristina.

"No thank you." She lied.

"Okay, more for me." He said kissing her and walked her to class.

At lunch Cristina sat with Owen, Arizona, Dan, and Callie. Owen offered Cristina some food but she declined. She sipped on her apple juice as they all made conversation.

"So Owen, did you here Teddy will be starting here next week?" Dan said with a huge grin.

"I didn't. She's coming for school?"

"Yes."

"Who's Teddy?" Cristina asked.

"Teddy was my best friend at Junior Marine camp last summer" Arizona answered quickly making Callie jealous.

"And Owen's fuck buddy." Dan mumbled. Callie was a bit relieved.

"Really Dan?" Owen shot him a mean look. "Me and Teddy hooked up over summer. It was nothing serious since we had to return home at the end of the 8 weeks." He explained to Cristina.

"So you had no feelings?"

"I liked her but it was more friends with benefits."

"Mhm. Well make sure she knows that you have a girlfriend."

"I will." He took her hand and kissed it. "Can I get you some fries or something?"

"I need to watch what I eat for swim, so no."

He looked at her with disbelief. "Um…Alright."

After school, Cristina met Owen at his car. "Hello beautiful" he said giving her a kiss and opening the door. "I have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises."

"Where is it at?"

"My sister wants to take you shopping."

"Wow. That's sweet. I think."

"It is, she said its girl time or something. I'm going to hang out with Nathan."

"Maybe I wanted to hang out with you."

"Well afterwards, plus there's dinner included."

"I'll definitely be there." A comfortable silence fell over them as they drove to Owen's house. Cristina decided to break the silence. "So, I go to the doctor tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. So I probably go on the pill soon."

"Well I'll be ready when you are." he pulled into the driveway and they walked inside. Nathan and Emily were sitting in the kitchen waiting.

Emily got up and took Cristina's hand and walked her to her car. They got in and Emily began driving off. "So this trip is fun time and it's all on me"

"Emily, you don't have too."

"I want too! You're my brother's girlfriend; I want you to see me as a cool older sister."

"That's sweet, but you still don't have to pay for me."

"It's okay. Plus I want you to be able to come to me whenever for whatever."

"Thanks…so can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How do you know when you are in love?"

"You just know. It's a feeling you get. You're heart, your body, your soul, cannot be without that person."

"Is that how you feel about Nathan?"

"Um, I think so. Do you feel that way about my brother?"

"I do but it's hard to explain because we haven't been together long and people will think it's crazy but I love him."

"He loves you to Cristina." Cristina just nodded.

Emily pulled into a space in the mall parking lot and they got out. They started off looking at way too expensive shoes then went to look at clothes. They got matching mint green sheer blouses from Forever XXI, some bras and panties from Victoria's Secret, and some makeup from Sephora. After three hours of shopping, they headed back to the Hunt house.

Owen and Nathan were already there and had just ordered Chinese. Cristina and Emily took a seat at the table and started making their plates. Cristina got a little bit of noodles, one egg roll, one crab ragoon, and water.

"Is that all you want?" Owen whispered to her.

"Mhm." She nodded.

After dinner they all sat in the living room and watched How I Met Your Mother on Netflix. After a few episodes Cristina began dozing off so Owen took her home.

When they got to her house Owen walked her to the door.

"I had a great time today." She said tiredly.

"My sister really loves you."

"She's great."

"You're great." He gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can stop by after practice…"

"That'd be great." She opened the door and gave him one last goodbye kiss. "Goodnight."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: New History

The next morning Cristina woke up to a text from Owen.

**O: Hey gorgeous. Sad that I won't see you til lunch but I still love you.**

**C: I love you too, see you at lunch.**

She rolled over and looked at the clock. **8:22**. she sighed and rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. She put on her yoga pants and her dance sweatshirt and threw her hair up. She grabbed her phone and school stuff and made her way down the stairs. She grabbed breakfast and then waited for Helen to come down the stars.

"Cristina, we're leaving in five minutes." Helen said while grabbing her coffee.

"Alright, I'll get my things."

A half hour later Cristina and Helen were in the doctor's office waiting room; Cristina listening to music on her phone and texting Meredith while Helen read the latest issue of Lucky magazine.

A few minutes later the nurse came in. "Cristina Yang."

Cristina got up and so did Helen. "Mom, it's okay. I can go alone."

"Are you sure Cristina?"

"Yes mom." She gave her a reassuring smile and walked back to an exam room with the nurse.

"Okay Cristina. I'm going to check you vitals and just preform a quick initial exam then Dr. Kiser will come in."

"Okay" Cristina nodded.

The nurse finished up with her within fifteen minutes. She wrote some notes in Cristina's chart, gave her a gown to change into, and then left.

Cristina sat on the exam table texting when Dr. Kiser came in. "Hello Cristina."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, much better."

"That's good. So today I'm going to do a pelvic exam and make sure everything is okay from your surgery. Has your incision healed properly?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Any pain?"

"Nope."

"Any sex?"

"NO." she said wide-eyed.

"Okay. So put your feet in the stirrups and we'll get started."

Cristina did as she was told and laid back as Dr. Kiser preformed the exam. "Everything looks good, you healed very well." Cristina nodded. "You can sit up now." She wrote some more notes in Cristina's chart.

"I wanted to talk about birth control." Cristina blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I just don't want anything like this to happen again."

"Are you having sex?"

"No-no I just….I do have a boyfriend and I just want to be safe. He isn't rushing me I just want to be safe."

"Okay Cristina. We can get you some sample ones. A three months' supply and then we can get you more or a prescription or whatever."

"Alright, thank you."

Dr. Kiser opened the cabinet and pulled out a little box of pills. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Alright, that's everything. Let's get you going."

Cristina walked to the waiting room and she and Helen walked out to the car. "How'd it go?"

"She said I was healing well….I also asked for birth control." She took out the sample boxes and showed them to her mom. Helen's face turned pale. "Mom, Owen and I are not having sex I just couldn't go through all of that again and I was trying to be more responsible."

"Okay Cristina. You're fifteen now. You're being responsible and taking charge of your life. It's okay." She tried to convince herself more than convince Cristina.

Cristina sat in her seat in silence. Once they got to school she got out and walked to the office. She saw Owen and a tall skinny dirty blond haired girl walking.

At lunch she walked into the cafeteria with Meredith. They spotted Derek sitting with Owen, Callie, Arizona, Dan, and the dirty blond haired girl.

"Hey." Owen said giving her a kiss. "How are you?"

"Really good." She smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Great, well this is Teddy. Teddy this is my girlfriend Cristina, her best friend Meredith, Derek's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you guys. Cristina I've heard so much about you."

"Really! I haven't heard anything about you."

"Oh…."

"Yeah."

They all in enjoyed their lunch and getting to meet Teddy. She was nicer than expected. But Cristina was not going to cut her a break.

Afterschool Cristina was walking towards the parking lot and was near Owen's car and she could hear him and Teddy arguing.

"Owen, I love you, I always have!"

"Teddy stop!"

"Please Ow-"

"What about Cristina?"

"What about her?"

"I moved on…I love her."

"Wow Owen. You know. I moved here for you and you moved on."

"You already knew about Cristina."

"I knew she was a whore."

"Whatever, you need to go."

"Owen, I'm sorry…..What are you going to do when graduate next year?" She blurted out.

"Teddy leave!"

"Fine Owen. Just think about it."

Cristina slowly emerged from behind one of the vehicles. "Hi" she spoke softly barely audible.

His face was red; full of anger and rage. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Her eyes began tearing up and she wanted to break down. "It will okay Owen." She gave him a hug and they stood like that for a few minutes.

"Let's go." He opened her door and then went to his side and drove off to her house.

The drive to Cristina's was silent when she got out and looked at him. "Owen do you want to come in?"

"I guess." He turned off the car and pulled his key out of the ignition. He followed her into the house and into the kitchen.

"So today went well. My doctor said I was healing properly and she even gave me some starter birth control." Cristina told him while she searched the cabinet for something to cook.

"Well that's nice but we don't have to if you don't want to yet…"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready; it'll be really really special." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and nodded. "So, can I make you something to eat?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Well I think I'm making chicken nuggets" She pulled the oven on and put them in. nuggets out of the bag and turned it on. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Where do you plan on going to college?"

"I honestly do not know. When I'm a freshman you'll be a junior so I want to stay close to you…"

"Well that is very sweet of you."

"I'm hoping for a basketball scholarship, I'm a pretty amazing point guard."

"What schools?"

"Seattle Pacific or University of Washington."

"Both pretty close."

"But we don't have to think about that for a long time. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I think a doctor."

"You'd be an amazing doctor. Hearts?"

"Of course." She got up and took plates out and the ketchup then retrieved the nuggets from the oven.

"What if I joined the army?" He asked while she placed the pan on the counter and looked at him. "It's just a thought that I've been thinking."

"I think you're crazy." She gave him his nuggets.

"Why?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen. I promise you."

She scrunched up her face and pulled her legs up into the chair. They ate their nuggets in a comfortable silence. Soon after they finished he cleaned up.

"Are you serious about going into the army?"

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded.

"I'll support you then." She took his hands into hers.

"You don't have to, if it scares you…"

"I want too because I love you!"

"I love you too." He kissed her softly and hugged her.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Time Jump

Five Months Later:

It's the middle of April and prom is just two days away.

Cristina's swim season ended very well. She broke the school and state record in the 100 meter backstroke. Owen ended his basketball season by taking his team all the way to state. The two of them together were doing very well; despite the best efforts of Teddy. Meredith and Derek were also doing well. They had some rough patches but were making it.

Cristina and Owen sat on her bed cuddled up watching movies that evening and then suddenly a thought popped into her mind. "Owen, prom is in two days." She whispered with her head in his lap.

"I know, I'm excited."

"Me too. I think that prom night will be the night." She looked up at him and gave him a little smile.

"The night for what?"

"I think I'm ready."'

"We don't have to."

"I know Owen but I want too. Do you know how much I crave you?" she sat up and straddled him and gave him a kiss. Then the doorbell rang. She got off the bed and walked down the steps. She opened the door and it was her best friend.

"Cristina Yang, I come bearing gifts. Are your parents' home?"

"No but-"

"Okay here." She passed her a medium sized teal gift bag.

"What's in th-" then it came to her, "It's my gift bag."

"Just in time for prom." Meredith said with the biggest smile.

"You're pretty awesome. Why not just bring it tomorrow?"

"Well I thought I could just stay the night tonight and tomorrow…?"

"I suppose. But Owen is here."

"Now?" Cristina nodded. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay. He's gotta go soon anyway." She ran up the steps and burst into her room. Owen was looking through an old scrapbook of hers. "Hey."

"Oh hi." He quickly put the scrapbook away.

"So Mer is here and I guess she's spending the night. I didn't know if you wanted to hang out with us or cut out for the night."

"Well it's already 11:02 so I should probably head home." He put his shoes on and walked down the steps with her. "Meredith."

"Hey Owen. Heading out?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Cristina and walked into the living room to grab his sweatshirt. "What's that?" he asked noticing the gift bag.

"It's a surprise." Cristina said quickly. "Now bye, I'll talk to you later."

He walked out to his car and pulled off.

Cristina and Meredith sat on the couch and Cristina went through the gift bag. There was teal and black corset lingerie, a pink baby doll nightgown, tons of colorful condoms, and fruity perfume. "I love it." She hugged her friend. "I feel that gifts like this make us seem…slutty?"

"Maybe. But we're being safe so who cares!" They laughed for a bit then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Meredith what would you like to eat?"

"Well let's see…I'm really in the mood for junk. Cake?" Cristina walked to one of the cabinets and looked for cake mix and icing.

"Voila! Confetti cake mix and vanilla icing with sprinkles!"

"Oh God! Let's make this."

They made the cake and ate half of it. They watched a few movies then passed out on the couch.

The next morning Cristina and Meredith woke to the sound of Meredith's phone going off. "Mer! Get your phone." Cristina moaned.

"Okay." She picked up her phone and read her message and started shouting. Cristina covered her head with a pillow. "Oh my god! Cristina check your phone right now!"

"Why?" she moaned

"Just check it!"

"Okay okay." Cristina picked her phone off the floor and opened her messages.

**Lucy Fields: PARTY TIME! You are cordially invited to my pre prom party tonight at the beach house. Pool and hot tub will be open. (Bring your swimwear!) Come on out and enjoy! **

"Oh my freaking God. Her last party was pretty amazing. Please tell me we're going!" Cristina shouted at Mer.

"Uh Duh!"

"We need a ride."

"Funny because both my boyfriend and your boyfriend have cars."

"Oh yeah. We're going to Lucy's party!"

"Did you ever think we'd be these freshmen?"

"Not at all." Cristina took her phone back out to text Owen.

**C: Wake up sleepy head. Did Lucy text you?**

**O: Good morning. Yes she text me about her party.**

**C: Yeah she text me and Mer too! Are you going to go? Please say yes! **

**O: I am if you are.**

**C: We definitely are!**

**O: Can't wait! I love you but now I'm gonna get some more sleep.**

**C: Love you too sleepyhead.**

"Um, Mer what are we going to wear?"

"Well since your closet has a ton of clothes I'm sure we can find something. It's a nice warm day and there will be swimming so nice tanks, jean shorts, and bikinis!"

"This is going to be amazing." Cristina shouted."I'm super excited!"

"Me too. This weekend will be amazing."

"Oh yeah, but we have school today."

"Come on Cristina let's go and get this over with."

They got up and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Afterwards they showered changed and went off to school. At lunch Cristina and Owen sat with the same group and Teddy. After school, Cristina and Meredith completely destroyed Cristina's closet to find an outfit. They finally found something acceptable enough. Cristina had a red bikini, black tank top, and a denim shorts with red flip flops while Meredith had a green bikini, black/white striped tank top and denim shorts with green flip flops.

Cristina took her bathroom and Meredith took the guest bathroom. They shaved their legs, did their hair, and put on (waterproof) make up, and changed just as Derek pulled up.

"Hey beautiful ladies!" he said and walked into Cristina's house. "Are your parent's home?"

"No. Saul had a medical conference in LA so my mom went with him."

"You should throw a party Cristina!" Derek shouted.

"Definitely not! That's what Lucy is for so let's go."

They left her house and got in his car. They took the long drive to Lucy's beach house and when they arrived the street was already crowded with cars. They all got out and walked to the front door where Owen was waiting.

"Well well well. Look at the gorgeous twisted sisters." Owen said with a huge smirk.

"Hey Owen." Cristina said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The four of them walked inside and Lucy greeted them drunk and half naked. "Welcome you guys. There are drinks, music, dancing, and swimming!"

They just walked in to enjoy their night.

"Do you want a drink?" Owen asked Cristina.

"Water."

"No Cristina! Do a shot with me. One shot of tequila please."

Cristina contemplated it for a second. _One shot can't hurt. _

"I'll do the stupid shot, Owen get me water please"

"Wait I wanna see this."

"Get it quick." She and Mer took a seat at the counter and waited for Owen to come back with their water. He came back a minute later with two cups of water and he and Derek stood next to the girls. Mark was playing bartender and poured two shot glasses and gave one to both Cristina and Meredith along with lime slices.

They looked at each other then quickly downed the shots and sucked on the limes. "That was awful Mer."

"It was great." Meredith said cheerfully then got off the stool and grabbed Derek's hand and took him to the pool.

"Let's dance." She held his hand and walked him to the living room. That one shot of tequila gave her some remarkable confidence. She grinded on him and held his hands and kissed him and just had fun. After an hour or so they were tired.

"Nice slutty freshmen dance." Teddy said walking up to Owen and Cristina. She wore a navy blue 'camisole and a denim mini skirt. She was obviously drunk.

"Teddy just leave."

"I don't see what you see in her." Teddy said walking away from him.

"Do you want to swim?" Owen asked. She nodded semi-shyly.

They walked out to the pool and Owen began undressing. There weren't many people in the pool so it was good. Cristina slowly stepped out of her shorts and took off her tank top. Owen looked at her in amazement.

"You look so beautiful." He said and walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly then self-consciously wrapped her arms around her waist to hide her scar.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and pointed to her scar.

"It's okay." He squatted down and kissed it. "Maybe you can put a tattoo over it in a few years."

"Yeah. Maybe. Let's go swim." She ran and jumped into the pool; he was right behind her. Meredith and Derek were in the pool along with some other couples. They all played chicken for a while and then it started getting really late. Cristina and Owen got out of the pool, grabbed their clothes, and walked to the pool house to dry off. Fifteen minutes later they walked towards the car and drove to Cristina's.

Since it was so late Owen decided to walk her to the door and leave. "I love you Cristina."

"I love you too Owen."

"Good night. See you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Bye." She unlocked the door and walked inside as he pulled off.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm quite stuck with this story. I have plans for the next few chapters but I don't know how to end this story. I think I'll do a sequel that'll take place about 5 years in the future or so but I still don't know. So….enjoy (:**

Chapter 26: Prom Night

It was Prom day. It was a beautiful day. When Cristina and Meredith woke up and the sun was shining brightly. Cristina rolled out of bed and checked the time **9:35. **She threw on a sweatshirt and walked down the hall to the guest room to wake up Meredith.

She was sitting on the bed texting when Cristina came in. "Morning Cristina."

"Morning Mer. Ready for today?"

"Yes I am. Our very first prom."

"It's pretty exciting."

"Anna will be here around 1 to take us to the salon for hair and makeup and she's dropping off my dress.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go eat." They walked down the stairs to the kitchen and ate some cereal. Both still very sleepy still. They took turns showering and threw on clothes and waited for Anna.

A little after one Anna came and picked them up and brought them to the salon. Cristina got all her hair curled and did half up/half down. Meredith pulled hers back, curled and had some left to frame her face. They both got their makeup well matched to their dresses.

They made it to Cristina's house a little after 3:30 and went straight to getting dressed.

Cristina's dress was black and teal corset sweat-heart neckline. Meredith's was an emerald green one shoulder dress. They both looked stunning.

It was a little after 4:30 when the doorbell rang. Owen, Derek, Mark and Addison were all at the door. Anna let them in. (Addison had on a purple flowy dress with lots of rhinestones. All the guys had on black suits with white orchid boutonnieres. Owen had on a teal bow tie, Derek had on an emerald green bow tie, and Mark had on a purple bow tie.) Cristina and Meredith made their way down the steps and Owen and Derek's faces lit up. Anna took everyone out to the back for photos. The guys gave their girls their corsages; all of them were white orchids and had ribbon with their dress colors.

After pictures they all hung out for a while and waited to go to dinner.

When it was time to leave for dinner each girl drove with their date to Olive Garden. They went all out; appetizers, Italian soda, loads of pasta and breadsticks, and even dessert. When they finished it was almost 8:30 so they headed to the school.

The group of six walked into the gym; it was loud and crowded. They immediately walked to the dance floor. The school hired an amazing DJ and he played great music and kept them going. There were a few slow songs and Cristina loved it. She had danced with Owen a few times but never a slow dance. He was actually pretty good at it.

After dancing for what seemed like two hours; Derek and Owen went to get drinks for the girls. Cristina walked to bathroom and spotted Teddy. She had on a short light pink dress and her hair was all curled. Cristina sighed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I don't look too bad. Not as gorgeous as Teddy. How am I supposed to compete with that? _She walked back into the gym and found Meredith, Derek, and Owen.

Owen passed her the drink and kissed her on the cheek. "Did I tell you how amazing you look?" he whispered to her.

"Maybe once or twice. But thanks." They finished their drinks and walked back onto the dance floor. A half hour later the king and queen were being crowned and went to take their dance. "How much longer are we staying?" She asked Owen. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"We can go now. If you want." She nodded. "Let's go."

As they walked out Teddy saw them. She drunkenly said, "Cutting out early Owen? Going to take another girl's virginity Owen? Remember you already have mines. But wait, she's not even a virgin."

Cristina looked at them both with a shocked face. "Teddy. Stop." Owen retaliated.

"Why Owen?"

"Come on Cristina." He took her hand and they walked to his car. Once they got in he turned to her. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Owen, you didn't ruin anything. It was definitely Teddy. Spurting out information that she had no business telling…"

"True. I'm sorry about that."

"I kinda wish I knew you erm took her virginity."  
"Yeah…I didn't know you wanted to know that. Sorry."

"It's whatever. So where are we going."

"Wherever you want."

"My place it is then." She said with a big smile.

"Alright."

They drove to her house in a comfortable silence, listening to the radio. When they arrived they walked to the front door and she unlocked it. Cristina turned to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to freshen up, make yourself comfortable. Give me ten minutes then come upstairs." Owen nodded and took off his jacket and un-tucked his shirt and waited.

Cristina went to her bedroom, which she actually cleaned just for Owen, and pulled out the bag Mer gave her. She ran to her bathroom and pulled out candles and set them around the room. She changed into the pink baby doll nightgown, fixed her hair, than sprayed herself with Pink Chiffon perfume. She only had a couple minutes left til Owen would come up stairs. She quickly lit the candles, turned off the lights, and made her bed. She heard Owen coming up the steps and sat down on her bed.

Owen took a deep breath then opened the door. The room was pretty dark except the candles lit around. He walked to Cristina, who sat on the edge of her bed with her legs dangling down. She smiled at him as he walked over. "Cristina, this is all just…wow! You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Owen. I said I wanted our first time to be special." She reached up to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and laid her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue enter her mouth. She let her hands wander down to his chest and unbutton his shirt and slip it off. Owen moved his lips from her lips down her jaw to her neck and over her chest.

She moaned lightly in pleasure. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down. Owen pulled away from her and took his pants off. He looked at her up and down. _She's so beautiful.___He went back to kissing her tenderly. He ran his hands up and down her body; making her shiver. He slowly crept his hand up her thighs and under her baby doll. He ran his hands along the hem of her lace panties. "Owen." She breathed.

**Meredith was sad and walked into Cristina's house. Derek's sister Amelia was really drunk and high so he had to take care of her. Derek dropped Meredith off at Cristina's. She opened the front door and walked upstairs to the guest room. She opened the door and went to the bed and lay down before going through her bags to find something to change into. She turned the shower on and got in.**

Owen slid her panties down her legs and began to tease her. He gently rubbed her then put two fingers in her. She gasped loudly. He began pumping his fingers in and out with one hand and the other made its way to her boobs. He began to squeeze them. Then she sat up abruptly. "Owen, someone is in the house."

"No there isn't baby. Just relax." He never stopped his fingers.

"Owen…please go check."

"Fine, but if nobody is there then you owe me." He kissed her and got off the bed then walked out of her room. He walked down the steps and out of the window he could see a car pulling up. It was her parents. He ran back up the steps and into her room. "Your parents just pulled up."

He hurried and put on his clothes while she laid back into the bed and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No and I think Mer is home because I heard the shower in the guest room."

She looked up at her ceiling. Owen crawled onto the bed and kissed her. "Get dressed."

"Ugh! I was ready and…ugh!"

"Cristina it's okay." She rolled off the bed and pulled her panties back on. She ran into the bathroom and put her dress back on. "Hurry Cristina." Owen said through the door.

She walked out a second later and Mer was sitting on the bed. She told her about Amelia and Derek. Then Helen walked into Cristina's room and seen them all standing there.

"I saw Owen's car and I was just coming to check on things…"

The three of them looked at each other. Meredith explained to Helen what happened with Amelia then added in a little white lie that she asked Owen to take her back to their house. Helen finally left and Cristina laid in her bed pouting.

"Sorry your sex was interrupted. If it makes you feel any better I didn't get any either…" Meredith said to them. They all laughed then Meredith left the room.

Owen crawled onto the bed and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too and I wanted to show you how much."

"I know you did but its okay Cristina. I promise. Let's go watch a movie."

"I don't wanna watch a movie." She crossed her arms in protest.

"Mkay. What do you want to do?"

"Make love to my hot boyfriend."

"Not with your parents in the house, so something else."

"I guess a movie. You can go tell Mer and pick something out. I'll change and be down in a minute." He kissed her and walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later she came down and cuddled up to him while them and Meredith watched Disturbia. By the end of the movie Meredith and Cristina were asleep. Owen slipped from Cristina's arms and placed a kiss on her cheek then made his way home.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed. A review or two? Please. **


	28. Chapter 27

**a/n: sorry I haven't been updating fast enough. I have school and softball is starting. I've written to Chapter 30 so I'm trying. 3**

Chapter 27: Decisions

1 Week Later:

It was a gorgeous spring morning and Cristina was stuck at the DMV waiting to get her Learner's Permit. She had been sitting there for half an hour waiting to take her test. Owen was at his cousins little league baseball game. They were going to hang out after the game. When it was finally Cristina's turn, she went to the machine and took a deep breath then pressed start.

Fifteen minutes later she went to the desk and the lady behind the counter pulled up her results. "Cristina Yang…100%" black shorts

Cristina smiled widely and thanked the women. She got her picture taken and signed some papers. Saul patted her on the back as they walked out and drove home.

Owen and his cousin Ryan went to Dairy Queen then back to Owen's house so Ryan could change. They were going to spend the day hanging out with Cristina. Owen grabbed the mail, opened the door and went straight to the living room. Ryan ran upstairs and changed while Owen flipped through the mail. He had a letter from the PGC Basketball Camp. He tore it open and read it quickly.

Cristina ran into her house and up to her room to change. Owen would come by to get her soon. She couldn't wait to tell him about passing her test and getting her learner's permit. She went to her closet and pulled out a coral blouse and black shorts. She quickly pulled her hair up and added lip gloss. She grabbed her phone and went down the steps.

Saul was going through the mail as she walked into the kitchen. "Cristina, here's something for you." He said and passed her a letter from Seattle City Schools.

She tore it open quickly and skimmed through it. "I can skip the tenth grade. I just need yours or mom's permission and I have to take these 8 week summer school courses and I'll be a junior next year."

"Cristina that is great!" Saul said and gave her a hug. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then you have my permission."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Saul went and opened the door while Cristina grabbed a cereal bar. A few seconds later Saul walked in with Owen and Ryan. Cristina's faced glowed.

"Hey Owen, who's this?"

"This is my cousin Ryan, future baseball star." Owen said with a grin a pecked on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Cristina."

"Hi Cristina, my cousin Owen talks about you all the time" Ryan said. He looked like a mini-Owen; strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"Oh does he? What does Owen say?"

"He says really nice things." Ryan said shyly looking up at his older cousin.

"Well then boys, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I got really amazing news today." Owen said.

"Me too!"

"You first Cristina."

"Well I have two things. First I passed my permit test and second I'm eligible to skip tenth grade and become a junior next school year."

"Cristina! Oh my god congratulations!" he said wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around.

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "Your turn."

"Okay well there is this camp, a basketball camp called PGC and they want me to go to their California camp at Stanford which could mean Stanford scouts watching which could mean possible scholarship."

"Owen that is awesome. When is it?"

"It's in summer for eight weeks."

"That's how long my summer school course is." She pouted.

Owen pecked her lips. "It'll be okay, eight weeks isn't that bad."

"I guess not."

"So Ryan and I were thinking we could go to Dave and Buster's today."

"That sounds like a great plan. Let's go."

Cristina gave Saul a hug and they made their way to Owen's car. They drove to Dave and Buster's, which was a pretty long ride, about 45 minutes. When they arrived they got out and Ryan dashed to the front door and waited for Owen and Cristina. Owen wrapped his arm around Cristina's waist and whispered in her ear, "One day we'll have a son just like that."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah? I hope so." She said leaning into his side.

"Hurry!" Ryan shouted at them. They quickened their steps and went to the door. The hostess inside sat them in a booth. They ordered drinks and mozzarella sticks before they ordered dinner.

After dinner they went straight to games. Ryan played Big Bass Wheel and Wheel of Fortune. Cristina continuously played skeeball and Owen played anything to win big tickets; which basically meant basketball. After a couple of hours of games the three accumulated thousands of tickets. They went to the prize shop and they were able to get a remote control car for Ryan, headphones for Owen, and a stuffed animal for Cristina. They all left very happily.

1and a Half Months Later:

It was the beginning of June and school was out which meant relaxation and fun for everyone, except Cristina and Owen. Cristina was going to spend her summer doing tenth grade English and Chemistry work in summer school and Owen would be at basketball camp.

It was the day after school got out and Owen was spending his morning packing his clothes; he was not looking forward to the separation. He had two suitcases full of clothes and a duffel bag. After packing, Owen, his sister, and his mother were all going to breakfast then he was spending the rest of the day with Cristina.

Cristina woke up that morning with a reminder that this was her and Owen's last day together for eight weeks. She dragged herself out of bed to eat breakfast then to get ready for hanging with Owen. She showered and changed into denim shorts and a gray tank top. She was so sad that the next 8 weeks she'd be in summer school and she wouldn't see Owen.

Around 12:30 Owen knocked on her front door to take her out. She smiled widely as she answered the door and gave him a kiss. They walked to his car and he drove them to Six Flags. It was a very long drive but she was excited. When they finally arrived, the park wasn't as packed as they expected it to be. They got their tickets and went to the ride with the shortest line. Together they rode 7 rides; including the Ferris wheel where they kissed at the top. After long lines and scary rides they decided to get dinner before the concert.

They decided on a pizza parlor in the furthest corner of the park. They got sausage and extra cheese pizza. It was like the last supper but they didn't think about it that way. They laughed and ate and had a really good time.

After dinner, they walked through the amusement park holding hands. The Wanted were playing a show at the park's pavilion. They made their way to the pavilion, which was full of other teenagers, and took their seats, front row! A few minutes later the concert began.

When the concert was over it was already 9:30pm. Cristina called her parents and let them know they were on their way back. Half ways through the drive Cristina feel asleep. Owen woke her up when they pulled up to her house. They walked inside and stopped in the foyer.

Cristina leaned back against the wall and looked at Owen with sad eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered to him.

"Cristina, I'm going to miss you more." He moved closer to her and grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Can you stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Cristina I have to go. My flight leaves at 5 in the morning."

"Eight weeks…." She whispered to herself. "Eight weeks."

"Only eight weeks. By the time I get back it'll be my birthday."

"Okay. Well I'll let you go. Text me when you can?"

"Of course baby." He wrapped his strong arms around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried.

"It's okay Owen. Go."' She wiped her tears and watched him drive off.

The next morning Owen was sitting on his flight to California missing Cristina as she laid in her bed crying. Helen called Meredith over to try and console her but she just kept crying. Meredith sat in the bed with Cristina and held her as she cried.


	29. Chapter 28

**a/n: Going through writer's block. Sighhh. This is a filler, enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Summer Blues

Week 1:

Once Owen arrived at Stanford he went to his assigned room and met his roommate Jake. Jake was the same age as Owen and a shooting guard for a school in Nevada.They had a lot in common surprisingly. On his nightstand Owen placed a picture of him and Cristina on prom night next to his bedside lamp. He missed her so much.

Cristina's first week of summer school seemed pointless. She didn't know any of the people and her teacher was extremely rude. Cristina was still sad and missing Owen. He hadn't yet called or text her. Meredith spent a lot of that week with Derek because he was going camping with Mark.

Week 2:

Owen was finally settled in and enjoying California. On Sunday they didn't practice so the guys headed to the beach. Owen took the opportunity to speak to Cristina on the phone.

He sat at a table at a little café and dialed Cristina's number. "Hello." She answered sounding like she just finished crying.

"Cristina are you okay?" he replied worried.

"I'm just happy that I'm hearing from you. I miss you so much." She began crying.

"Cristina, I miss you too. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. How are you doing? How is camp going?"

"It's good, we're at the beach now. We got the day off. My roommate Jake is pretty awesome."

"That's good Owen."

"How are you? Is summer school everything you ever dreamed of?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not at all! My teacher is mean and I don't know anyone."

"Cristina it'll be okay. In a couple weeks we play the Seattle PGC at University of Washington, you should go with Emily and my mom."

"Okay, if I'm not busy."

They talked for a few more hours until the boys headed back to Stanford.

Week 3:

Owen was on fire this week. He had got back the motivation he had been lacking from Cristina. The coaches were really impressed with his work and wanted him to be starting point guard at their first game. This meant so much to Owen. Every night he made an effort to text Cristina and talk to her.

Cristina was getting piles of homework. English wasn't too bad but Chemistry was awful. She studied extra hard and gave up countless parties to learn it. Meredith would come over when she could and help Cristina study. Helen and Saul were busy with work so many nights Cristina was left alone which made her sadder.

Week 4:

The Stanford PGC basketball team was getting ready for their first game in Seattle. The bus ride was 14 hours long but Owen was too excited to sleep. He text Cristina the entire time, Jake made fun of him saying he was "whipped".

Cristina wasn't focused at school at all because she was texting Owen. His game was tomorrow night and Cristina and Emily had front row seats waiting for them. She was too excited to do anything.

The next night Cristina changed into jean shorts, a Stanford tanktop she borrowed from Emily and red flats. She was so excited to see Owen. When she and Emily arrived to the gym the excitement really kicked up a notch. Cristina had a big smile on her face and she practically ran to her seat. Emily hurried to her side with drinks and popcorn. They sat making chit chat for a little while then the teams made their way out.

When Cristina saw Owen her smile grew even wider. When the game began she cheered him on, very loudly. Emily was so happy that Cristina was finally happy. Helen notified her how depressed Cristina had been.

Stanford beat Washington 73- 65. Cristina was so proud of Owen. After the game she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Being in his arms, made her break down. She began crying, and he just held her. After a couple of minutes, she stopped and he wiped her tears and gave her a deep kiss.

"I love you." He whispered to her still holding her.

"I love you too and I miss you so much." She mumbled into his chest.

He pulled her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips. "I miss you more. I really do. I can't wait to come home, four more weeks."

"Four more weeks." She repeated with a smile.

Emily gave him a quick congratulations then his coach made him change and get ready to go. He gave her one last kiss and went off to change.

Week 5: 

After winning their first game the boys got a pretty easy week. Owen was happy for this because he was there to help Cristina with her Chemistry. The other guys were having issues with their long distance relationships but Owen was pretty amazing at it. Jake and Owen spent every night watching games on ESPN and talking on the phone with their girlfriends.

Cristina was doing much better since seeing Owen the week prior. They spoke every evening and she loved it so much. Meredith and Derek would come over when Cristina got out of school and keep her company; especially since her parents seemed to never be around.

Week 6:

Owen and his team had a week full of games and scouts were going to be watching. He didn't have much time to speak with Cristina because he was worked so hard during practices that he was exhausted when he got to his room. By the end of the week his team was 8-0.

Cristina was finally wrapping up on her summer school courses and she was so excited. So far she was passing both classes and would officially be a junior next year. Her parents were proud that she was working hard and being responsible; they told her that on a sticky note.

Week 7:

The Stanford PGC team was working harder than ever which exhausted them. Owen was sore daily and took ice bathes every night. The still hadn't lost any games. 11-0. Scouts were extremely impressed by Owen and Jake. Owen couldn't wait to get home: home cooked meals, his friends, his bed, and better yet Cristina.

It was the week before her exams and Cristina was under extreme pressure to pass. She had note cards and paper scattered throughout her room. She had text books open and highlighted. This was her routine every night for the next six days.

Week 8:

Owen's last week of basketball camp wasn't too bad. His team hadn't lost any games and scouts were already drawing up offers. Owen was sore but stronger than ever. Jake and Owen decided to spend their last day jet skiing instead of packing. He had a long day ahead of him since the day he returned is also the day of his birthday.

Cristina passed both of her exams and was officially going into the system as a junior. Meredith and Derek took her out to celebrate the news while her parents sent her some nice texts. After hanging out with Meredith and Derek, Emily picked her up and brought her to the Hunt house. Owen's mother was planning a surprise birthday party for Owen. After hours of planning and strategizing they decided on throwing a little party in the back yard. They'd have a barbeque and games and music, it's be fun. It was getting late and Cristina was having such a great time that she decided to stay with Susan and Emily. She slept in Owen's room, the scent of him in the pillows and sheets comforted her and made her excited for his return.

**a/n: This was kind of shitty. Sorry. The next will be better…I think.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: I tried my hardest.**

Chapter 29: Happy Birthday to You

Owen's plane was delayed a few hours and he was anxious to get home. It was his birthday and he didn't want to spend it in a California airport. It was 5 am but by the time he arrived in Seattle it would be 9 so he'd be home at 10. That's ten hours of his birthday gone, only 14 hours left to celebrate. The thoughts kept racing through his head for an hour and a half then his flight was finally called to board.

Cristina woke up in Owen's bed wrapped in his blankets. She looked at his clock **8:04 A.M. **She was excited because Owen was returning home and it was his birthday. Susan and her boyfriend Lucas were already up setting things up for the party. She had a WELCOME HOME banner in the living room and a HAPPY BIRTHDAY OWEN banner in the back yard. Cristina walked down to the kitchen where a plate of food was left out for her and she began eating.

Emily walked up next to her and began making herself coffee. "Good morning Cristina. Owen's plane won't be landing until 9 so if we hurry we can swing by your house and drop you off then we'll bring him by and finish up here. Then you, Derek, Meredith and Owen can come here around 3ish and people should be here." She finished rambling with a big smile.

"That sounds like a good plan. Thanks for letting me stay last night." Cristina muttered.

"Cristina, it's not a problem. We noticed your family isn't as close as ours and we love you so much. You're a part of this family Cristina." Emily looked up at her with her ocean blue eyes. "So let's get you home so you can get ready."

Owen sat next to an older woman on the plane. She was very talkative and was asking all about his life and his friends and his family. After a while he finally got her to stop talking so he pulled out his iPod and plugged in his headphones into his ears. He unlocked his iPod and his screensaver of him and Cristina dancing at prom brought a smile to his face. His noisy neighbor began asking questions about the girl in the picture. He didn't mind bragging about her at all.

When Cristina got home she hurried into the shower so she could get ready. Her parents weren't home so she turned the sound system on and blared music. She showered quickly and changed into jean shorts, a red/white/black flannel shirt and her red flats. She put on some light makeup and charged her phone. She took a seat in the living room looking at pictures of her and Owen; his present nicely wrapped beside her. Meredith and Derek barged into her house and walked into the living room and sat next to her. They were all excited that Owen would be there soon.

A little after 10:20 Emily text Cristina and told her that she'd be there in 5 minutes tops. Cristina got all excited and fidgety. She ran into the kitchen and poured four glasses of lemonade then went outside and waited. A few minutes later Emily's car pulled into her driveway and Cristina ran to them. Owen got out of the car and picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and then tears began to stream down her face.

"I missed you so much Owen." She sobbed into the crook of his neck. Emily watched from afar and then drove back home to set up.

"I missed you a lot more." Owen replied. He put her down and wiped her tears. "You look beautiful." He took her hands and swung them between the two of them.

"Happy birthday Owen." She reached up and kissed him.

"Well thank you." He hugged her tightly and then they walked into the house.

Derek and Meredith were standing there with grins on their faces. "Happy Birthday!" they exclaimed. Owen was so happy to be back.

They walked into the kitchen for drinks and Cristina turned the music on so it could fill her house. They all had a great time laughing and talking. She loved hearing stories about his time in California.

3 o' clock came sooner than expected and Cristina knew she had to get them back to Owen's house. They got into Derek's car and Cristina blindfolded Owen. He was not happy about it at all. He complained the entire ride back to his house. When they pulled up she helped him out and walked him to the back of the house where at least 20 other kids were waiting. Cristina stood behind him and untied his blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. Owen was in shock. There were lots of tables and chairs set up, Lucas was barbequing, his mom had all his favorite side dishes out, his friends were all there, and there were a lot of outdoor games. Inside there was Rock Band, Wii games, and music playing. He was so happy.

Everyone played games and ate and Owen opened his presents. It was a perfect way to end the summer. Cristina was at his side the entire time and he wouldn't change it for anything. It was getting late and the guests began leaving, his mother and Lucas cleaned up outside while he, Emily, and Cristina cleaned the inside. Afterwards everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV, Owen had his arms wrapped around Cristina and she was leaning into him.

"Where's my present from you?" he whispered.

"At my house." She flashed him a smile and kissed him softly.

"I missed that so much." He mumbled against her lips, she gave him another kiss. "Mmmm. Tasty."

She giggled at him. "Silly boy." It was getting late but Cristina knew her parents weren't looking for her. She didn't want to leave Owen at all.

After midnight Susan made Owen take Cristina home. They sat in the car and she looked out of the window with sad eyes.

"Cristina, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go home." She stammered.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"Well, my parents are almost never home now. When Meredith and Derek weren't around, I was alone this summer."

"I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him as he pulled into her (empty) driveway.

"See nobody's here." She groaned and walked to the front door. He was right behind her the entire time. They walked to the living room so she could grab his gift then she took his hand and they walked to her room. He took a seat on her bed and she sat in his lap and gave him the present.

He unwrapped it quickly and opened the box which revealed a dog tag with a heart cut out that said **I carry your heart** and a heart shaped ring that said **With Me. **He tightened his arms around her as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Cristina this is beautiful."

"You think? It's not too much?" she turned in his lap to face him.

"It's perfect." He said kissing her deeply then placed the ring on her finger.

"Owen, can you please stay?" she asked desperately.

"Not tonight but I'll be back first thing in the morning for you."

"Okay. Well I have one more present for you."

His blue eyes brightened like a little kids on Christmas. "What is it?"

She crawled off his lap and stood in front of him. "We have a lot of time to make up for." She said as she unbuttoned her flannel top and her shorts. She slid them both off and stood in front of him in a red lacey bra and panties. She walked over to the night stand and threw a condom at him. He got off the bed and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth right away. She slid off his tee-shirt and began unbuttoning his jeans. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and quickly took off his undershirt and jeans.

There they were, half naked, ready to take this step. Owen straddled her body and placed kisses all over her body. She tangled her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her neck. He began sucking harder and it turned to biting, she moaned into his ear which turned him on so much. He finally pulled away and planted kisses on her chest and stomach. He unclipped her bra and threw it to the ground. He took her breasts into his mouth and played him them, which turned her on.

Owen kissed from between her breasts down her stomach to the hem of her panties. He slid them off and stared at what laid before him. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Owen spread her legs and kissed her center. She tensed for a second then relaxed again. He took two fingers and swept them across her vaginal lips; he slid them into her and pushed them in deep.

"Oh my god!" she shouted loudly as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. He lowered his tongue to her clit and licked it swiftly. She tangled her fingers in his hair, spread her legs more, and he continued. Owen curled his fingers inside her and she couldn't take it anymore. She was yelling and moaning and arching her back. "Owen!" she moaned loudly as she came. Owen continued to lick the juices as she came down from her high.

Owen quickly removed his boxers, slipped on the condom, and positioned himself above Cristina. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded quickly with a smile. Owen kissed the hickey appearing on her neck and then each nipple. He looked her in the eyes, tangled their fingers and moved them above her head then he plunged into her deeply. She gasped loudly and wrapped her legs around him. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. He began moving in and out of her at a quick pace, pleasuring Cristina fully. Cristina was moaning and groaning loudly, which encouraged Owen to continue. A few minutes later Owen felt Cristina tighten around him.

"Owen…" she whined.

"Come with me Cristina." Two more thrusts and she came one more after he came. He groaned loudly and then kissed her.

"Owen that was….that was amazing." She rejoiced as he kissed her some more. She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked her hickey causing her to giggle.

"I love you Cristina."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him. He pulled out of her grabbed his boxers and walked to her bathroom. "Nice butt!" she shouted.

He emerged into her room with a big smile on his face. "Was it good for you Cristina?"

"It was beyond amazing, definitely worth the wait."

"Good." He replied and gave her a kiss. "I can probably stay another half hour so how about we cuddle up and you get some sleep."

"Okay." She mumbled and put back on her bra and underwear and went to her dresser and grabbed shorts and a t-shirt. She crawled into her bed next to Owen and he wrapped his arms around her. After only ten minutes she was sound asleep. Owen kissed her forehead and grabbed his dogtag. He left her house and locked the door with the spare under the mat and drove home.

**A/N: What'd you think? I kinda suck at writing smut but there ya go. There will be more Crowen Hanky Panky to come :D**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is kinda EH. My writing has been sucky, sorry**

Chapter 30: End of Summer Party

It had been a week since Owen returned and he and Cristina spent every day together. Owen had football practice every morning and Cristina had dance, so they'd always get together afterwards and hangout at Owen's; unless they wanted privacy they'd go to Cristina's.

It was the Friday afternoon before school began when they finally had a whole day to relax and "enjoy" summer. Both Owen and Cristina had the last few days before school started off so they decided to make the most of it.

Cristina was putting away her clothes from her morning of shopping while Owen sat on her bed watching TV. Both of their phones began ringing at the same time.

**Lucy: It's the end of summer, do you know what that means?! PARTY! Tonight. The beach house. Bonfire and swimming! Hope to see you there.**

Cristina was very excited. She threw all her clothes in the closet and called Meredith to see if she was going too but she wasn't. Derek said he needed a "break". Cristina talked to her on the phone for an hour and invited her to come over.

Cristina jumped onto the bed next to Owen, "Meredith is coming over."

"I heard." He hissed.

"Don't be angry, she's going through some stuff right now and she needs me."

"Mhmm." He just stared up at the ceiling lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He was a little angry because he thought he'd finally have a day just him and Cristina.

"Owen don't be like that." She wanted to cheer him up and let him know she cared that he wasn't happy. She sat up and made her way to straddling his lap. She placed a soft kiss on his nose. "You don't get any if you're all pouty." She placed a kiss on his neck and just as she pulled away he placed her face to his and gave her a passionate kiss. She granted his tongue access and let them duel for a while.

Owen rolled them over so he was on top of her. He quickly pulled his shirt off and then hers. He went back to kissing her as she began unbuckling his belt and button and pulling the zipper down. He moved off her for a second to pull his shorts off while she took off her shorts and quickly returned to her. He placed kisses on her mouth, cheeks, neck, chest, down her stomach and on her thighs. As he went back to kissing her lips, she began stoking him through the boxers.

"We have to make this quick, I don't want Meredith walking in on us." Owen whispered in her ear. He slid her lacy panties down her legs then reached into her nightstand drawer for a condom. He slid it on quickly then positioned himself between her legs and entered her. She gasped loudly because he was a little rougher than usual. He continued to go in and out, quickening his pace until she was scratching and moaning. He felt her tighten around him and began screaming out. "Owe-" She began to scream his name but he muffled her moans with a kiss. As her orgasm washed over her he continued until he finally came.

He rolled over to recover; both of them were out of breath. Cristina rolled on her stomach and laid on his chest, lightly tracing patterns on him. "Are you in a better mood now?"

"Mhmm." He replied in pure bliss.

"Good." She kissed him and started getting dressed. He laid there on the bed and watched her. "You should get dressed Meredith will be here soon." Owen groaned then rolled out of her bed and began getting dressed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang; Cristina ran down the steps to open the door. She greeted a puffy red-eyed Meredith. They walked inside and sat in the living room in silence, Cristina just holding her while she tried not to cry.

Cristina finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you want to go to Lucy's party with us. You can meet someone new..."

"I guess. Can stay the night?"

"Of course Mer. Come on." She grabbed her hands and brought her upstairs. They walked into Cristina's room and Owen was just sitting on the bed watching TV. "Meredith is going to Lucy's with us and then she's spending the night with me."

"Okay." He said unenthusiastically without turning his head from the TV. Cristina just shook her head and they sat on her bed watching some baseball game Owen had on.

They all sat in silence until 7 when Cristina and Meredith decided to get ready for the party. Meredith grabbed a green bikini, black shorts, and a black tank top from Cristina's closet and went to the guest room to shower and get ready. Cristina went to her closet to pick an outfit then her phone began buzzing.

"Your mom text you." He informed her.

"Can you read it to me?"

**We're having a great time in California. Should be back Monday or Tuesday, I bought you some new clothes.**

"Do you want me to reply?"

"Nope." She grabbed jean shorts, a red bandeau bikini and a cream summer sweater. "Can you please be nicer to Meredith?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly. I don't want her to think she can't be around me when you're around."

"Fine." She sighed and walked into her bathroom to get ready. After twenty minutes she returned to the room wrapped in a towel, just to mess with him.

Owen turned around and could help but look at her. She was naked and wet under that towel. **Look at the game. The about the game. Baseball Owen! Oh god. 1****st**** base….2****nd**** base…3****rd**** base….home….** he thought and groaned as he felt a tightening in his crotch. She smiled knowing what this did to him.

"You okay Owen?"

"Fine…just fine"

"Okay." She said with a smile and grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed. Owen was glad she left when she did.

She returned a few minutes later completely dressed also wearing a huge smirk on her face. "I'm going to see if Mer's ready then we can go." She walked into the guest room and Meredith was lying on the bed texting.

"Finn is supposed to be coming tonight." Meredith stated as she walked out of the room with Cristina. They walked down the steps and out to Owen's car. The ride was a bit awkward and silent but when they got to Lucy's they seemed to not worry about the problems. They all walked back to the pool and went to get in. When they jumped in Meredith stopped and looked into the house, Cristina followed her gaze and seen Derek with Rose. Rose was new to Seattle and she was a cheerleader. She was tall and skinny with pretty green eyes and nice shiny brown hair.

Meredith got out of the pool and Cristina followed her; Owen stood in the pool dumbfounded. Meredith and Cristina dried off and threw their clothes on and walked into the house, straight to the bar.

Owen walked into the house searching for Cristina and Meredith and found them at the bar taking shots. Finn was behind the bar pouring their drinks .He couldn't believe she was doing this all to "cheer up" Meredith.

"You two should probably stop drinking." Owen stated as they downed another shot.

"I said that a few seconds ago." Finn mumbled.

"Stop pouring them drinks. Cristina come on let's get you some fresh air." She got off the stool and stumbled into his arms as he escorted her outside. She sat on a lawn chair near the pool and relaxed. "Cristina, you shouldn't be drinking like this." He said smoothing her hair.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled.

"Come on let's get you home two home." He stood and took her hand and they walked into the house to find Meredith. She was on the couch making out with Finn. **Probably trying to make Derek upset.** Owen thought. He walked over to them and poked her to try and get her. She pulled away from Finn and moved back from the couch and threw up on the floor. "Let's go." He said soothing her back.

Owen helped both of them into the car and put the windows down a bit so they can get some air. When they finally got back to Cristina's house he helped them in and Meredith went straight to the bathroom. Cristina went to the living room and curled up on the couch. Owen followed after her and sat next to her.

"I don't know what got into you tonight but you cannot do that. You shouldn't be drinking just to make Meredith 'happy'." He scolded.

"Owen, you don't even understand so stop."

"Then help me understand."

"Because of Derek I didn't get to see my best friend all summer. It was always Derek and Meredith. I was the third wheel. Now I have her and she needs me."

"I understand that and I'm sorry that you felt that way. But I don't like seeing you like this."

"Well maybe you shouldn't see me at all." She stated firmly.

Without a word, Owen got up from the couch, placed a kiss on the top of her head and left. A few minutes later Cristina was fast asleep on the couch.

The next morning Cristina woke up with a splitting headache. As soon as she sat up a wave of nausea hit. She ran into the kitchen to throw up in the sink. When she finished she walked up the steps and went to the guest room to see Meredith passed out on the bed. She made her way to her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Afterwards she grabbed some headache reliever and went down the stairs to get water.

As the memory of the prior night played in her head she began to feel really bad. Meredith walked down the steps and took some medicine and get food. They sat in silence for a while then Cristina began to cry.

"Cristina what's wrong?" Meredith whispered as she moved in closer.

"I think I broke up with Owen last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him 'maybe you shouldn't see me at all' and then he left."

"Well you were extremely drunk so he shouldn't hold that against you."

"That's the point Mer. We shouldn't have been drinking."

"Oh. Well just apologize to him. I apologized to Finn about cutting out early and he's okay."

Cristina just shook her head and walked to the living room to retrieve her phone. She texted Owen right away:

**I am so sorry….**

A few minutes later he text her back.

**Owen: I'm busy.**

She didn't know how to feel so she just curled up on the couch and cried.

**A/n: I have no idea where I'm going with this -_- I have 3 chapters planned out after this though. Leave me suggestions! **


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Back to School

It was first day back to school and Cristina was not looking forward to it at all. She would have no classes with Meredith and she and Owen still weren't talking. Meredith had been staying at Cristina's since she and Derek still weren't talking so the two decided to not be alone.

Monday:

On the first day back to school, Helen had dropped off Cristina and Meredith. The entire time Cristina kept thinking **Second semester I'll be driving myself. **As she and Meredith walked to their lockers they spotted Owen and Derek hanging out with the football team. Cristina and Meredith just walked along not paying attention to the guys.

Cristina's first class was Physics and she didn't know anyone in there except Amelia Shepherd. Amelia was back on track for school. She completed rehab and was 76 days sober. She had cheer and school and her family; she was okay.

After school Cristina and Meredith met up in the gym for dance practice. They walked in and noticed the football boys walking towards the locker room. Cristina really wanted to say something to Owen but couldn't. They changed and walked up to the balcony where the other fourteen girls were.

"Have you seen Izzie?" Meredith asked Cristina looking around.

"Actually no. Not at all today." She shrugged it off.

Tuesday:

Helen sat in the passenger seat as she allowed Cristina to drive to school. Cristina did a very good job and she was excited. She and Meredith got out of the car and noticed Derek and Owen talking to some cheerleaders.

After driver's ed Cristina headed to lunch and she seen the familiar blond mane in front of her. "Izzie!" she shouted. "Izzie hold up."Izzie stop in front of her waiting for her. "Where have you been Iz?"

"Busy." She said turning towards Cristina. Her face was pale and her stomach was rounder, a lot rounder.

"I see…." Cristina said gazing at her stomach.

"I'm five months pregnant." She said quietly.

"Oh my god. Iz. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't think I would keep it but uh…but Alex is going to help us."

"That's good. Well I'm here and so is Meredith."

"Thanks. I need to get to the cafeteria and to Alex. See you."

Cristina walked to the cafeteria and sat with Meredith and the some other dance members.

After school Cristina and Meredith walked to dance and Cristina told her about Izzie. She was completely shocked.

Wednesday:

Cristina and Meredith were already looking forward to the year being over. They walked down the halls of their school and noticed posters for the game on Friday. Cristina turned to Meredith, "Are we going?"

"I think we should." Meredith whispered.

"I suppose. Don't forget Saturday we have a competition."

"I know…" They sighed and walked to their classes.

At lunch they were sitting at the table and Derek walked up. "Meredith can we talk?"

Dumbfounded she slowly replied, "Y-y-yes. Sure." She got out of her seat and walked with him outside.

Cristina knew they were going to get back together. She looked up across the cafeteria and saw a pair of light blue eyes staring at her. She wanted to walk across the cafeteria and give him a hug and a kiss and apologize and cry but he was "busy". She sighed and finished eating her food.

After school Cristina sat in the bleachers listening to Meredith talk and talk and talk about her and Derek. Cristina was extremely annoyed but her friend needed her. The dance team practiced in the gym and Owen watched Cristina from a distance. He missed her so much, her scent her touch and especially her smile.

That night she laid in bed texting Meredith but wondered if she should text Owen first. She did already apologize to him so what more could she do?

Thursday:

It was the day before the game and everyone was just in a good mood. The dance team was a shoe-in to win state again and so was football this year; especially with Owen as running back and Derek as the quarterback.

Cristina and Meredith spent lunch with Izzie catching up and finding things out about her and Alex. "It was prom night. We went to Lucy's party and got drunk and it happened but then it kept happening and we got feelings then…well then I found out I was pregnant. My mom was pissed and Alex was shocked. I was going to get an abortion but I couldn't so in about 4 months little Sarah Marie Stevens-Karev will be here." Cristina and Meredith awed at how proud Izzie was about this. They offered her their support and help.

After school Cristina walked to dance while Meredith ran to Derek's car. Cristina sat in the bleachers listening to music when Owen took a seat next to her. "Hi." She said taking her headphones out her ears.

"How are you?"

"I'm…I'm okay."

"That's good." She nodded. "Well um I was thinking we could talk."

"I told you I was sorry and you blew me off."

"I was busy."

"That was like a week ago."

"I'm sorry." He stated and looked her in the eyes. She was starting to cry.

As the first tear feel. She knew she had to go. "Practice is starting soon." She got off the bleachers and ran up the balcony.

That night as Cristina laid in bed, Owen text her:

**After the game tomorrow can we please talk? I miss you.**

She smiled and replied back.

**I miss you too. See you after the game.**

* * *

**a/n: Thoughts?**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I got my inspiration from Friday Night Lights. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Friday Night Frights

It was the day of the big game. The first game of the season and it was home. West Seattle was playing against Franklin High and everyone was pumped. There was a big pep rally that afternoon so Cristina and Meredith had to wear their dance team tee-shirt and uniform skirts and make sure their pom-poms, shoes and uniform were all packed. Meredith was still at Cristina's; both one of them didn't want to be home alone and Meredith and Derek were taking it "slower".

When they arrived at the school the marching band was playing music and getting everyone excited for the day. As they walked to their lockers Cristina saw Owen with the rest of the team and smiled at him. He waved back at her and she just smiled.

"So are you two together again or what?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. Ask me after the game. Are you hanging with Derek or coming to my house?"

"Probably going to hang out with Derek then getting dropped off at your house…"

"Okay then." They went their separate ways to class.

At the pep rally Cristina and Meredith were stretching and practicing their routine when the football players and cheerleaders came in. Cristina spotted Owen looking at her and she smiled at him. She really missed him and couldn't wait until after them game so they could talk about everything.

As the pep rally began everyone was shouting and cheering. The football team was ready to destroy Franklin high school. When the cheerleaders preformed their routine nobody seemed all that interested but once the dancers came out everyone was shouting again. Cristina was once again the center of the dance. Much to Owen's liking.

At the end of the pep rally the football team walked to their team room to get ready. Cristina and Meredith waited for Anna to come pick them up and bring them to Mer's so she could pick up some stuff then bring them to Cristina's.

Once they got to Meredith's, they ran to her room and packed a bag full of clothes and then they went to Cristina's. As soon as they got in Cristina turned the music on and Meredith put her clothes in the guest room.

"My mom will be home in an hour then she'll bring us to the school at 6:30" Cristina told Meredith as they searched the kitchen for snacks.

"That sounds good. What're you wearing?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you need to look hot for Owen."

"Oh…well we can look soon."

They grabbed chips and salsa and went up to Cristina's room. They sat and ate for a while then Cristina decided she needed to get something to wear. It took an hour for her to decide on jean shorts and a school football tank top (with a pushup bra). She and Meredith sat on the bed watching TV waiting for time to fly by. Cristina was really anxious for her talk with Owen

When Cristina and Meredith arrived to the stadium Cristina was overly excited. They bought their tickets and walked over to the student section and talked while waiting for the game to start. Fifteen minutes later, the band started playing the fight song and the team ran out on to the field. They huddled up and began chanting while the Franklin team took the field.

As soon as the game began, West Seattle High was on a roll. They were making remarkable plays and they were not letting Franklin win. Owen himself was taking down boys twice his size to keep them from making a touchdown. That really pissed off the Franklin team.

At half time the band was playing and Cristina and Meredith made their way to the concessions for food. They got hot dogs, candy, and soda and made their way back to their seats when a familiar female voice began calling Cristina's name.

"Cristina hold up!" Cristina and Meredith turned around to see who it calling her name. It was Emily, Owen's sister. "Hey Cristina how are you?"

"I'm good Emily. This is my best friend Meredith. Meredith this is Owen's sister Emily."

"Hello Meredith. Cristina mom said you haven't been around in a while."

"Oh yeah…well. We. Um….Yeah…" she spoke nervously. She didn't know if Emily knew that her and Owen were broken up so she wasn't sure what to say.

"I know you're busy Cristina." Her phone began buzzing and she held her index finger to Cristina. She began speaking on the phone "I'm by the bleachers but close to the concessions….okay…okay." She put her phone back in her pocket "That was mom, she's coming. She misses having you around."

"Oh okay." They stood around for a bit then Susan and Nathan came up.

"Cristina!" Susan shouted as she and Nathan walked over to Cristina and Meredith. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. This is my best friend Meredith. Meredith this is Owen's mom and Emily's boyfriend." Meredith smiled and waved slightly.

"Half time is almost over we should back to our seats mom." Emily stated. "It was really nice seeing you Cristina." They all returned back to their seats as third quarter began.

Halfway into the third quarter Owen was running to make a touchdown. He was 25 yards away when Franklin's biggest player tackles Owen, helmet to helmet. Owen was immediately on the ground. He was flat out on his back and didn't move an inch. Owen's coach and the sport trainer ran out to the field to check on him. They spoke to him but he didn't reply. Susan and Emily walked down the bleachers and to the field. The paramedics got a stretcher out onto the field and began strapping Owen up. Cristina began crying and slowly walked down to the field. As they pulled the stretcher up she walked to his side. He still was unconscious. Susan hopped into the ambulance with Owen and the paramedic and they made their way to the hospital.

Cristina stood on the sidelines with Emily, Meredith and Nathan. She was still crying and Meredith held her shoulders. The teams were all on their knees engrossed in prayer. When they finished Emily decided that they should go to the hospital. Cristina was completely quite the entire ride there. When they arrived at the hospital Meredith walked to the desk and spoke to Patricia. A few minutes later, Meredith returned.

"Owen is in the neurology wing on the 4th floor. They're running tests. He woke up about ten minutes ago. We can go up their but we have to wait in his room with his mom until he gets back." Cristina nodded. "Everything will be okay." She reassured them.

The four of them walked to the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. Meredith asked for the nurse at the nurse's station for Owen's room number. "412" the nurse replied.

Meredith had them follow her and when they got to room 412 Susan was sitting in the chair crying. Emily ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Nathan, Cristina, and Meredith all stood a few feet away watching them cry for a few minutes. Susan took a deep breath wiped her tears and turned to the group.

"Owen's getting some tests ran. Just checking his brain, they believe it's just a concussion but they aren't quite sure." Emily rubbed her mother's back and they all waited.

About fifteen minutes later a nurse wheeled Owen's gurney back into his room. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

Susan ran to her son's side and took his hand. He was still in a neck brace so he could move his head much. "Owen, how do you feel?"

"Not all that great. I'm a bit dizzy and I have a headache. I really want to sleep."

"You can't. Not yet. The doctor will be in soon."

She rubbed his hand while they all quietly waited. A couple of minutes passed and then the doctor walked in. He was old, mid 60s, head full of gray hair

"Owen, you got lucky. You just have a concussion. Many helmet to helmet tackles end up a lot worse." The doctor alerted him. "We are going to keep you overnight tonight just to keep an eye on you." He reached to the neck brace and unstrapped it. "You won't be needing this."

"Thank you doc." Owen said with a smile.

"No problem. If you need anything press that nurse call button on your remote. I need to get going I will be by tomorrow morning."

Susan hugged her son tightly and kissed his cheek. Tears began streaming down her face then she left. Owen pushed the button to fix his bed so he was sitting up and able to see everyone: Emily, Nathan, Meredith, Cristina. He smile widely at her and reached his arms out. He noticed the dried tears on her face and her red puffy eyes. He pulled her into an embracing hug and kissed the top of her head. She let go and pulled a chair up to his bed.

Nathan and Emily hugged him and wished him a speedy recovery but they had to head home. They had to head back to California for school. As they were leaving, Susan walked in with pizzas and Derek. She then decided to drive them home.

Derek kissed Meredith and made his way over to his friend. They talked for a bit about the game. Franklin ended up losing because West Seattle wasn't going to let them injure a player and win this game. Cristina was so happy that Owen was okay. She couldn't bear to see him hurt.

A little after midnight a nurse came in to check on Owen. When she finished she noticed the trash and all the people in his room. "Sorry guys but visiting hours have been over for a while; I'm going to need to ask you to clear out as soon as possible."

Everyone's faces saddened. Owen spoke up "How many people…well who can stay the night."

"No more than two people." She said and then walked out.

Owen looked to Cristina with desperate eyes. She knew he wanted her to stay the night but she had a cheer competition in the morning. She didn't know what to say so she looked to Meredith.

"Cristina, you stay. I'll go by your house get your stuff and then come early tomorrow so you can get ready. I'm sure your parents won't mind." Meredith told her.

"Thanks mer." She gave her friend a hug then Meredith and Derek gave Owen hugs and left.

Owen turned to Cristina and smiled at her. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm okay Cristina. I promise. We never got to have our talk either." She just nodded. "Well I'm sorry I was mad about the Meredith thing. I love you so much and I truly miss you."

"I miss you too. And I do love you. I'm sorry I got drunk and said what I said."

"That's good…so can I have a real kiss." She nodded and walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. They both opened their mouths allowing tongues to enter and continued for a few minutes until someone coughed and broke it off. Owen's mom had just got back from bringing Nathan and Emily home. Cristina pulled away then blushed. Susan laid on the couch next to Owen's bed and Cristina got into Owen's bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Cristina. I love you."

"I love you too Owen, night." They shared one last kiss and drifted the sleep.

Susan watched as her son and the girl he loved lay in the tiny bed embracing each other. She knew that they'd be together for a long long time.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: 

The next morning Cristina and Owen woke up at 6am. Susan woke up shortly after them and decided to go get them breakfast. She went to the bathroom to freshen up as Cristina and Owen cuddled up. A couple of minutes later she left the room to get food.

Owen and Cristina sat in silence for a while then Owen had to ask her something. "Cristina, have you talked to your parents?"

She looked up at him then down at their entwined hands, "No." He pulled her closer to him and held her tighter against his chest. They looked into each other's eyes without speaking. After ten minutes of this they both began laughing. It was like they had their own language with their eyes that only they understood. Owen leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning indeed."

"Sorry our first night together was in a hospital bed where nurses woke us up at 3 in the morning."

"It's okay, I loved it. It was perfect."

"Next time we stay together…it will be better."

"Can't wait." She whispered just as Susan walked in.

"So I wasn't sure what anyone wanted but I got pancakes, sausage, and eggs for Owen and a blueberry muffin and Frappuccino for you Cristina."

"That's perfect." They said in unison.

Cristina moved from Owen's embrace to the chair next to his bed and the three of them began eating. Susan turned on the news and was engrossed as Cristina and Owen made small talk about their first week of school.

At 7:04 Meredith came in with Cristina's duffel bag. She said hello to everyone and gave Cristina her stuff and took the seat next to Owen so she could talk to him.

"Anna is taking Cristina and I to the school when she finishes and then we'll be at the competition until about 2. Derek will be here in an hour or so. Then Anna will bring us back here when we get to the school so I'll have her back to you at 4."

Owen smiled and thanked Meredith. They began talking about random things and enjoying themselves while Cristina showered and got ready for her dance competition. About 20 minutes later Cristina emerged from the bathroom in her dance uniform and hair up.

"You look great." Susan stated as she cleaned up Owen's room.

"Thanks." She said as she walked towards Owen's bed and took a seat next to him. All she wanted to do was lie down next to him and snuggle into him but she couldn't let her team down.

"Cristina we have to go. We can't be late." Meredith notified her.

Cristina reluctantly got off the bed and walked next to Owen. She held his hand and leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and gentle but full of love.

"You go out there and do the best you can. I will see you later." Owen said to her. She leaned down and gave him another kiss. "I love you" he whispered on her lips.

"I love you too. Bye." She walked out of the room with Meredith and went to down to Anna's car. She drove them to the school and told them she would see them later. They walked towards the gym to meet up with their team and as soon as they walked in the girls began bombarding Cristina questions about Owen and how he was. She simply told them "he has a concussion they don't know the extent of it. He should be released either tonight or tomorrow but as for football it'll be a while." They all kept expressing how sorry they were and how she should send him their get well wishes. She thanked them and then the coach had them load the bus to Franklin High for districts.

Once they arrived they went to the assigned classroom to get their makeup done and get stretched out. They were on third which was pretty good. Cristina was texting Owen making sure he was okay and kept telling her he was fine and to focus on herself. At 10:30 the first team went on. Cristina thought they were okay but not that good. At 11:00 West Seattle went on. Cristina and Meredith were really excited and danced their hearts out. Their team did perfect. At 1:15 p.m. it was announced that once again West Seattle High School were District Champions.

When they got back to the school the school newspaper staff was waiting to get pictures of the girls and she wanted to get some interviews, especially one from Cristina. So she let the girl, Erica, began asking her questions mostly about Owen. When she finally finished her and Meredith walked to Anna's car to go. They told her about their successful day and she expressed her happiness. Their first stop was Cristina's house so she could shower and change. When they pulled into the driveway she could see Saul's car parked out front.

Meredith and Cristina walked into the house and they were greeted by Saul. "I didn't know you guys had a competition today. How'd you do?"

Cristina rolled her eyes and told him, "We won, of course. I'm going to shower and change then go back to the hospital."

"Owen…." He looked at her waiting for more. "He had an accident at the game last night and was at the hospital. That's where I was last night…"

"Oh. Okay well I hope he gets better." She nodded and walked up to her room and went straight to the bathroom to shower. She scrubbed away the sweat and makeup and stress. After twenty minutes she went to her room to change. Meredith was in her room (the guest room) showering and changing too. Cristina blow dried her hair and threw it into a bun and put on red shorts and a white and navy shirt. She grabbed her phone from the charger and went to Meredith's room.

"What's the plan for today?" Meredith asked her as they walked down the steps and out to Anna's car.

"I don't know. It depends on what the doctors say about Owen." She decided to text Owen.

**C: So how are you doing?**

**O: Good. They said I can go home today, no extreme activities, football, gym, SEX or driving for three to four weeks. **

**C: Poor baby. Well Mer and I are on our way to the hospital; maybe we can double and go to a movie or something.**

**O: Maybe. We can talk more when you get here.**

**C: 10 MINUTES!**

Like clockwork, 10 minutes later they were at the hospital on their way to Owen's room. When they went inside Derek and Owen were playing card games and eating pizza. Owen's face brightened as soon as he seen Cristina. She smiled and walked to the side of his bed and gave him a big kiss.

"How was the competition?" he asked and patted the space on the bed beside him.

"Good, we won." She said smiling as she slipped off her sandals.

"My mom is filling out my discharge papers now and then we can go." He said as Cristina got up into the bed with him.

"That's good. Are you going home first or what do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to go home and shower and lie in my own bed and just relax." He said honestly.

"That's okay we can hang out another day."

"No, I want you there too." He leaned in and kissed her to let him know he wasn't lying.

"Okay. I'll just ride home with you and your mom." He smiled widely then returned to his game with Derek. The four of them sat in the room for about fifteen minutes then Susan finally returned with papers in hand and a smile on her face. Owen's nurse was right behind her.

"We can go home." She sang. Cristina got out of the bed and helped Susan get Owen's things together. The nurse removed Owen's IV and disconnected him from all the wires. Meredith and Derek said the goodbyes and left the hospital. A half hour later Susan was wheeling Owen down to the car and Cristina was carrying Owen and Susan's bags and Owen's _Get Well _balloons and cards.

When they arrived at the Hunt house, Susan gave Cristina the key so she could open the front door. Cristina walked in and the house and Lucas was asleep on the couch. She ignored it and walked to Owen's room to the cards and balloons in it. Susan and Owen walked in a couple minutes later. Owen took a seat on his bed and lied back.

"Owen honey, you should go shower. I'll make you something special for dinner. Cristina are you staying?"

"Yes ma'am." She replied quietly. Susan left the room to run to the store for groceries. Owen got off the bed and collected some clothes and a towel and walked to the bathroom. He looked really exhausted. Cristina left his room to find a movie in the living room for them to watch so he could relax. She decided on The Other Guys; a little action and comedy should make him feel better.

Once Owen entered the room in, dressed in sweats, he went to his bed and lied down. Cristina turned the movie on and cuddled up next to him. They watched majority of the movie when Susan came in and told them it was time for dinner. She had the table all set and dinner smelt delicious. Cristina took a seat next to Owen and began eating.

After dinner Cristina and Owen watched another movie until he fell asleep. She left his room and then Susan took her home. Helen and Saul went to some "important" party. Susan told her she could stay the night with them but Cristina nicely declined.

That night as she lay in bed she wondered how she got so lucky to have a second family that cared for her so much.

**A/N: So I wrote that ending and it sounded like an end to the story. I think it might be because I have no freaking idea what else to do! Sorry guise. If I get some good ideas I may continue but I don't know. Hope you enjoyed this….**

**Leave me comments and ideas. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE. **


End file.
